


Men of Shadows

by blancanieve



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plotty, Section 31 (Star Trek), Worried Jim, Yorktown setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/pseuds/blancanieve
Summary: Jim Kirk and his crew are on Yorktown recovering from their battle with Krall and waiting for their new ship. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two Section 31 agents show up on the base, and they’re after Bones!
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise & James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk & Commodore Paris, James T. Kirk & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 58
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**  
**

**Men of Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

**“It's a wonderful thought that every day**   
**has something to celebrate.”**   
**Millie Florence**

Leonard looked around the large Yorktown Base Events room. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, including Jim. The guests had thinned out a bit, some of them opting for an early night. Truth be told, too many of the _Enterprise_ crew were still mentally and physically exhausted, still traumatized by everything that had happened. It was still hard to process it all, and Leonard’s mind shied away from dwelling on what had happened; the battle with Krall’s bee drones, the destruction of their beloved _Enterprise_ , the death of so many of their wonderful crew, the survivors imprisoned on Altamid by Krall’s men, and finally their ultimate rescue and return to Yorktown.

It was all thanks to Jim that so many of the crew survived, his brilliant, courageous, wonderful, Jim. If anyone deserved this birthday party it was Jim. At first, Leonard debated whether it was too soon to celebrate, but after talking it over with Spock, Uhura, Geoffrey, Pavel and Sulu, they’d all agreed it would be good for the crew to get together. It would be good for them to have a low key celebration to reconnect with each other, but it would be imperative to keep it as a surprise from Jim; Jim who never wanted or expected a fuss made about his birthday. Nyota volunteered to decorate the room, (very minimally, she assured Len) and, Pavel told them emphatically, they must have cake! Hell yes, Leonard assured him, there would most definitely be cake.

Cake was an absolute necessity, because this was a very special birthday for Jim. It was his 30th, and Leonard would be dammed if this very special date was not acknowledged and celebrated in some way. Everyone he’d talked to agreed with his sentiment.

In his own head Leonard recognized how sappy he sounded when he talked about Jim’s birthday, (it was just this one time, he assured himself firmly) but he didn’t care. Jim deserved it; he deserved every good, wonderful, special thing that was in Leonard’s power to give him. Thus, this surprise party.

For a minute, when they’d first entered the party venue and Len had seen Jim’s surprised face, he’d been unsure he’d done the right thing. But then Jim’s sky blue eyes had turned to Len and he’d smiled that sunshine smile that made his face even more beautiful, and Len knew for sure he’d done the right thing.

Just a little while ago the four of them, Jim, Spock, Nyota, and Leonard, with some of the other crew members standing behind them, gazed out of the huge picture window looking at their new ship’s massive skeleton hanging in the Yorktown Engineering Bay. In a few months it would be their new ship. Looking at the bare bones of _Enterprise-A_ , their new home to be, the four made a commitment of sorts, to finish this five year historic mission serving together. Two more years of exploration, of finding strange new worlds, new life, new civilizations, new challenges. Leonard would have stayed with Jim anyway, or resigned his commission, or gone back to Earth with him, maybe back to Starfleet Medical to do research; just as long as they were together...that’s all that mattered to Leonard, and to Jim too.

His glance swept across the room again. Drinks, food, and cake were almost gone now, and Jim was talking with a new group. It was Scotty, Pavel, and Ben Sulu this time. He was waving his arms, talking a mile a minute, no sign of winding down or tiredness in the long lean body. His black eye was finally fading. He’d steadfastly refused to let Leonard get rid of it. Everything else, Leonard had fixed, the dislocated shoulder, the cracked ribs, the wrenched knee, the lacerations on his face, the bruises all over his body, but not the black eye.

“No, Bones, leave it. It’s a reminder for me. Every time I look in the mirror it reminds me we survived, that we prevailed. Once more we took down a mad man bent on revenge and destruction. It reminds me that evil can be overcome and that good does win out if we give it a chance and fight hard for it.”

“Good won over evil because of you, darlin’, because of people like you. You saved us, saved us again, Jim,” Len told him, throat tight with suppressed emotion.

But Jim had shaken his head. ”Not just me, Bones; we did it, all of us together. Do you think I would still be here if it hadn’t been for you? For Spock? For Uhura, Scotty and Pavel, for Sulu and Jaylah? Not a chance in hell!”

He’d kissed Len then, kissed him so gently, so softly, clinging to him tightly, surrounding him in such loving arms, it had made Leonard’s heart thud loudly in his chest. “No baby, it was all of us, all of us working together as a team,” Jim had murmured into his mouth between kisses. And no matter how often Leonard kept repeating that it was Jim who’d saved then, saved Yorktown, Jim wouldn’t budge.

It’d been a little more then three weeks since the final confrontation with the drone bee ships and Jim’s fight with Krall. Their rescue ship, the old _Franklin_ , Jaylah’s house, was still laying, (a bit broken by their rough landing) in the main plaza. Starfleet engineering crews would be coming soon to salvage it, keeping it together as best they could while towing it to the Mars Utopia Planitia Base for a full restoration. Later on it would be displayed with other historical ships at the Starfleet museum in San Francisco.

The _USS Franklin_ (NX-326) was old, a mid 22nd century Freedom class ship. It was the first Terran Fleet ship capable of reaching warp factor 4 and it had been Captained by Balthazar Edison, who’d become the mutant Krall. It was now a valuable artifact from Starfleet’s past, a past when Fleet was just beginning its mission of exploration and peace keeping.

For the first week after Krall’s defeat, the _Enterprise_ crew had come together every day to attend funeral services for their fallen comrades, those whose bodies Fleet had been able to recover. For the others, lost forever in the vastness of space, there had been memorial services. All the families of their fallen crew had received letters of condolences hand written on real paper by either Jim or Spock. It was a duty dreaded by every commander, a heartbreaking, emotionally draining, intense task, but both the Captain and his First Officer felt honored to perform this last service for each one of their fallen crew. Every letter had been difficult and heartbreaking to write, but Jim hoped the families who received them would find some semblance of comfort and closure in them..

Every evening after his hospital shift was over, after making sure PTSD counseling schedules for the crew were on track, after visiting the recovering _Enterprise_ crew members still in the hospital, Leonard would walk across the plaza to Jim’s temporary office, firmly close the office door behind him, and wipe the traces of tears from Jim’s face. He’d kiss him fiercely, tell him, “that’s enough for today, darlin’,” then gently man handle the unresisting exhausted Jim back to their apartment. There he would undress Jim, push him into a hot shower, get some nourishing food in him and put the devastated Captain to bed. The next morning Jim and Spock would be at it again, until a few days ago, they’d finally finished, Jim, grieving and emotionally drained, and Spock, more quiet and stoic then ever.

Leonard glanced around the room once more and was mildly disappointed to see that Commodore Paris hadn’t come. He knew she was overwhelmed with work, but just this week Jim and Spock had started going in to help her with all the paper work; the clean up requisitions, damage inspections, and reconstruction contracts necessary for the rebuilding of parts of Yorktown. There had been a lot of physical damage, and, sadly, some deaths and injuries of both Starfleet and Yorktown civilians.

Hikaru Sulu came up to Len, with a second glass in hand, but Leonard shook his head. “I already had my one allotted drink, Hikaru. I’m on call for the hospital.”

“You’re always on call, Len.”

“Yeah, all of us are, we have to be. Geoff, Christine, Tonia Barrows, and all the med techs and nurses who are left. There not enough personnel left at the hospital. The Chief Of Staff tries to rotate the on call rota, but until she gets replacements, that’s the way it’s gotta’ be.”

Sulu gestured over to the group with Jim. “Should I go rescue Ben, you think? I kind of have the feeling those four are talking ship talk, and Ben is looking a little bewildered,” he grinned at the expression on his husband’s face.

Leonard snorted. “I know the feelin’ well, but Ben’ll excuse himself when he’s had enough. That’s what I do.”

“It’s a great turn out, Len. Jim looks happy.”

“Yeah, he does, doesn’t he? I was a little worried for a minute there when we came in, but I think it was just the surprise of it all.”

Sulu nodded and yawned widely. Leonard looked at him in amusement.

“Sorry. Ben and I are turning into old geezers, we’ve been going to bed early every night. The days when I could stay up until the wee hours of the morning are dead and gone. Demora gets up at 0630 to be ready for the school hover bus. Don’t know if you knew they’ve started classes back up now, and the pre K and K children are picked up at 0730. Demora is very happy to see her little friends again, and Ben and I are enjoying the quiet during the day,” he chuckled.

Leonard laughed. “If we could only bottle that Demora energy.”

“Yeah, well just don’t give any of it to Jim. That man is never still, has more energy than anyone I’ve ever met. I don’t know how he manages to sit in that Captain’s chair for so long every day.”

“It’s because he also has that formidable ability to focus. That chair means the world to him, it’s his way of connecting with his crew, committing to their welfare.” He swallowed hard. “The loss of so many of his crew broke his heart, Karu. He feels like he failed them.” Len saw the heartbreak in the sky blue eyes that looked at him every morning and evening.

“Jim didn’t fail us! He saved us, he saved us all!” Sulu sounded utterly shocked. “We’d all be dead, Yorktown destroyed, if it hadn’t been for Jim. He saved Ben and Demora. I’ll never be able to repay him for that.”

Leonard sighed. “I’m tryin’ real hard to convince him of that.” And Len _was_ trying. He listened, supported, and consoled...when Jim would let him.

“We’re all going to make sure he realizes it, Len. I’m passing on the word to the Command crew and to Ben.”

For a second, Leonard looked alarmed, but then thinking it over, he nodded. Jim needed to know how much he’d done for his crew, for Yorktown, for everyone. Somehow he needed to be convinced. Maybe if everyone helped, eventually he would be. “Just don’t make it too obvious or it’ll backfire on us. You know how Jim is. He refuses to show any vulnerability to his crew, so tread very carefully.”

“I know how he is, Len. He always has to be the bad ass, the fearless, controlled, stalwart Captain who never shows his pain. Don’t worry, we’ll be careful. But one way or another Jim is going to know how much we love, respect, and appreciate our Captain, how much he’s done for us.” He glanced over to the group. “I better go rescue Ben and get on home. Good night, Len.”

“Night, Hikaru, Tell Demora Jim and I’ll be by to see her this weekend. Thanks for invitin’ us for dinner.”

“She’ll be at the door waiting for you guys,” Hikaru grinned.

Leonard poured himself a glass of tea and leaned against the bar. He waved to Ben and Sulu as they left the room. Jim glanced up, caught the wave, excused himself and came over to join Leonard.

“Hey good looking, what’s cooking?”

“Hey, darlin’. Looks like everyone’s enjoying themselves and that huge cake is mostly gone. Glad the candles are out now or it might’ve set fire to this fine event center,” he teased, smirking at Jim.

Jim grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners in that way they did when he was truly happy. ”Hmmm. How easily we forget that there’s a certain hottie in the room, who shall remain nameless, but who, if I remember correctly, is six years older then moi.”

“Who?” Leonard blatantly scanned the room. “Oh, you mean Scotty? Cain’t say I ever thought of him as a hottie, but whatever floats your boat, Captain, darlin’.” Leonard chuckled at his own wit, dimples flashing prominently.

And Jim whose knees invariably got weak when Bones’ dimples were on display, leaned in and softly kissed one. “Thank you for this, Bonesy, everyone is having a great time, and it’s all thanks to you.”

“And you, darlin’. None of us would be here without you. Yes, that’s the truth, Jimmy, believe it,” he added, as Jim emphatically shook his head. He looked deep into the blue eyes gazing at him so lovingly. “Are you enjoyin’ yourself, darlin’?” Len asked softly.

“I am, Bones. I needed this, needed to see all of us together again. We needed to put aside our pain, forget the horror, the trauma, the sorrow we’ve gone through...even if it’s just for a short time. The crew needed it too and it looks like everyone came.”

“Everyone except Commodore Paris. I invited her and I’m kinda’ disappointed that she didn’t come.”

Jim looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t realize you’d invited her?”

“Yeah, I did. I know she’s swamped with work, so thought a little relaxation would be good for her too, she’s good people, Jimmy.”

“She is, and it would have been.” Jim gave him an affectionate, indulgent smile. Bones was always the mother hen of all he surveyed, and that included everyone in Yorktown; the crew, the Yorktown civilians, Starfleet officers, and the enlisted personnel. He couldn’t seem to help it. He was, to his very core, a nurturer, a healer, a fixer upper of anyone and everyone he saw hurt or suffering.

“What do you think of the new ship? She’s looking great, isn’t she?” He poked Bones in the rib and chuckled. “Can’t believe you actually called her our future home, Doctor “Space is Disease and Danger” McCoy.” Jim glanced up at him through his lashes, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Shut it, you. Yeah, I know I did, but that was because...”

Whatever Leonard was going to say was interrupted by the buzz of his communicator. He looked at the screen, read the message, answered it, and sighed.

“It’s the hospital, Jim. The on-shift surgeon needs a consult for a head injury they just brought in. Doesn’t think it’s serious, but, if possible, he’d still like a second opinion this evening. I don’t blame him, head injuries can be tricky. I hate to leave the party, though.” His hazel eyes were regretful as he looked around the room and then at Jim.

“It’s fine, Bones. You go ahead, you’re needed at the hospital. I can understand the doctor wanting a second opinion from the best neurosurgeon in Fleet. Anyway, I doubt if anyone is going to stay late, we’re all still pretty tired, and some of us have to work tomorrow. Commodore Paris told Spock and me not to come in until 0900, said our mountain of paper work could wait for an hour, that it would still be there. So you go on. Want me to call a hover to take you to the hospital?”

“Naw, I think I’ll walk. It’s not far, and the walk will do me good, give me a chance to get a good look at the star field around us; you know, the one you’re always raving about. What was it you told me? “This place is an engineering and construction wonder. You can see the stars 360 degrees”. Haven't really had a chance to do much stargazing, so now’s a good chance to do it.”

“Leonard McCoy! Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my Bones? You? Eager to see the stars? Since when?” Jim’s eyes were bright, bluer than blue, lit with mischief.

“Since I started hanging out with you, kid. Purely in self defense. Had to, if I wanted to keep up with my star crazed lunatic.”

Jim laughed softly, but stopped his teasing. “I saw Ben and Hikaru heading out early.”

“Yeah, Demora has school tomorrow, so it’s an early morning for them. School bus comes at 0730, Karu said. Told Sulu we’d see them this weekend for dinner. Demora apparently wants to see Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones real bad, and who am I to say no to that sweet child.”

“Not me! It’s impossible to say no to that adorable little face. I’m happy we’re having dinner there. I’m also happy the elementary school was a priority for cleanup, repair, and reopening. The Commodore said it really didn’t get much damage, but the engineers had to check that structurally it was perfect.”

“God yes, cain’t be too careful with stuff like that when it comes to the children.” He sighed and pried himself away from the bar. “Better get going, Jim. If it gets too late, I’ll message you to see if you’re back at the apartment or if I should come back here.”

“All right, I’ll see you either there or here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Men of Shadows**

**Chapter 2**   
**“I guess what scares me the most now**   
**is the thought that I won't be able to protect you”**   
**Julia Hoban**   
**Willow**

Jim watched Bones shrug on his jacket since it had gotten chilly “outside.” Bones, Georgia born and bred, had never gotten over his dislike of cold weather. The Yorktown base’s ambient temperature was lowered in the evening to more carefully simulate San Francisco’s Terran weather patterns, the coolness congenial to most species who resided on Yorktown, except for Vulcans who wore long woolen robes lined with thick linen to stay warm.

 _Bones looks good in that jacket,_ Jim thought. The fitted jacket set off Bones’ broad shoulders and the soft muted green enhanced his hazel eyes. But then Bones looked good in everything he wore. He had a sort of casual elegance, an effortless ability to enhance any thing he wore, even well worn jeans and a t-shirt. In Jim’s opinion, Bones was hot in every thing he wore, be it hospital scrubs, formal dress uniforms, or civilian attire, but long ago, Jim had given up trying to convince the doctor of his innate hotness. “Jim! I’m a Doctor, not a male model!”

Jim smiled as he remembered how, when they’d walked into the room, Uhura had made fun of their matching soft faux leather jackets, their similar shirts, their “boyfriend” look she’d called it. He and Bones had laughed off Uhura’s teasing. It actually gave Jim a warm fuzzy feeling when people recognized that he and Bones were together, even if it was because they dressed sort of alike. _You’re a lucky, lucky, man, James T. Kirk, and don’t you ever forget it._

He saw Bones stopping to say goodbye to Tonia Barrows, one of his newer nurses, whose arm was in a sling. Jim knew that Christine, who was smiling up at Bones, had been tasked with keeping a close eye on her. Tonia’s arm had been broken in three places when her Kelvin pod had landed very roughly, and she’d received no medical treatment at the prison camp, nothing for pain, no help at all. One of the med staff captured with her had bound up the arm with a piece of torn uniform to keep it immobile, but the pain must have been excruciating. Now though, she was smiling at Bones probably assuring him her arm was healing well, and that she was already back at work in the hospital doing light one handed assignments.

All in all, Bones’ Med Bay staff had fared well as far as casualties and injuries were concerned, the Med Bay being, along with the Bridge and Engine room, the three most protected area of the ship.

When Bones heard Jim’s all call order to abandon ship, for the crew to get to their Kelvin pods, he’d reacted fast. He’d quickly ushered, pushed, and cajoled his staff and their few patients into the designated Med Bay Kelvin Pods. He, Geoff, and Christine had been the last to leave. For a few harrowing hours Jim hadn’t known if Bones was alive or dead, but he’d had to push past the horrifying possibility to do his duty as the Captain of his downed ship. Until he and Chekov found Scotty and Jaylah, the only person Jim was sure had survived the drone attack was Chekov who was with him.

Not knowing where Bones was, not knowing if he was injured, or possibly even dead, had been the worst day of Jim’s life; even worse than some of his days on Tarsus, worse than the day Sam had run away leaving him behind with Frank, worse even than the day Chris Pike had died.

Now gazing at Bones with a full and thankful heart, he saw the tall, trim, long legged figure wave to Scotty and Keenser, as he went out the door.

Jim lounged against the bar, nursing his drink, his back to the enormous picture window in the room. The window gave the party guests a magnificent view of the hanging _Enterprise_ as well as the beautifully landscaped, newly cleared, repaired area that was part of the main plaza complex.

Chekov came up to him with a bottle. “Top that off for you, Keptin?”

“Absolutely! Thanks Pasha. Enjoying yourself?”

“We are indeed, Jim, me boyo. ‘Tis a grand party this is,” Scotty interrupted.

Jim and Chekov’s eyes met over Scotty’s head and Jim swallowed a smile. His C.E. was obviously feeling no pain.

“Wonder whazz that’s all abuut,” Scotty slurred, pointing to the view outside.

Jim turned and saw two men he’d never seen before standing directly in front of Bones on the walkway. They were dressed all in black, and their stance, as they blocked Bones’ path, looked aggressive. Jim was already moving fast to the front door when he saw Commodore Paris step out of the shadows flanked by two burley Security Officers.

Jim’s long legs had him out the door and standing by Bones’ side almost immediately.

“Bones? Commodore Paris...good to see you, ma'am.” He saluted absently, his eyes riveted on the backs of the two men who were now striding away into the darkness at a rapid pace. “Bones, who were those guys, what did they want?”

“I don’t really know, Jim...and I have no idea what they wanted. They stopped me when I came out the door, told me they wanted to ask me a few questions, wanted me to go with them, somewhere more private to talk. Told them I wasn’t goin’ to answer any questions and I sure wasn’t goin’ anywhere with them, that I had to get to the hospital. They blocked my way and wouldn’t let me pass, I couldn’t get around them,” Bones explained, sounding annoyed.

“What the hell, Bones!” Jim’s eyes flashed. “Where did they come from? What could they possibly want with you?” Jim, his voice now threaded with anxiety, looked around carefully, but the two men were long gone. “I have a good mind to go after them. No one has a right to stop you from....”

“Captain,” The Commodore’s husky voice interrupted Jim’s tirade. “I believe I know who these men are.”

Jim looked at her sharply, at her calm demeanor, and at the two armed security guards flanking her. “What’s going on Admiral? Did you interrupt those men? Seemed to me they took off in a big hurry when they saw you.”

“They sure did, Commodore. I’m real happy you showed up when you did,‘cause I have to get to the hospital for a neurological consult. Were you coming to Jim’s party, ma’am?” Leonard asked her as an after thought.

“I was, Doctor McCoy. I’m sorry I’m so late. We’re short handed at headquarters and these last few days I’ve been working Beta shift for one of my administrative assistants who isn’t feeling well. I thought I could at least drop in for a few minutes to wish the Captain a happy birthday.” She turned to her escorts. “Lieutenants Cillian and Matteo, please wait for me over there.” She pointed to a secluded, dark corner of the building a few yard away.

Both officers looked unhappy. “Commodore...,” one of them began, protest clear in his voice.

“It’ll be fine, Matteo. I won’t be out of your sight and Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk will be right here with me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Reluctantly, they moved away to the shadowed corner of the building, but their eyes never left the Commodore.

Jim glanced at their rigid stance, alert eyes, and hyper vigilance. “Commodore, do you always have an armed security detail with you? Is something wrong on the base? My daily briefing from Fleet didn’t flag anything.”

“No, Captain, I don’t usually have security with me. Yorktown is a very safe peaceful base. However this base is a very important asset, located in a far flung area of the quadrant, so anyone or any ship coming to or from the base is closely scrutinized. Since Krall’s attack, Admiral Barnett and the C in C insisted I have a security detail for the next few weeks whenever I leave Fleet headquarters.”

“Probably wise,” Leonard nodded, “considering the behavior of those two men who accosted me this evenin’.”

Jim gave her a sharp glance. “Do you have some information about them, Commodore?”

“Yes, Captain, I do. I think I know who they are and what they want. I was going to speak to you about it in the morning, but since this incident happened I’ll tell you now.” The Commodore leaned in closer and lowered her voice. “Earlier today I received an encrypted communique from a good friend, a friend who is privy to, shall we say, high level Intel received from sources outside of regular Starfleet channels. I’m afraid I can’t reveal the name of my friend, but suffice it to say, his Intel is absolutely reliable. His sources told him that Section 31 operatives are here on the base, that they arrived during the aftermath and chaos of Krall’s attack. What I don’t know is how they got on the base without proper credentials and how they circumvented our Space Central’s stringent clearance protocols and permission. I’m in the process of investigating that breach.”

“Section 31!” Both men exclaimed, clearly shocked.

“Are you absolutely sure, Commodore? I thought Section 31 had been completely disbanded after Admiral Marcus’ death, after the discovery of their clandestine, seditious, activities under Marcus’ command.”

“We all thought so, Captain. Starfleet was very thorough in its investigation; dismantling the network, imprisoning the agents for sedition and treason, rooting out their financial resources, confiscating their credits, and nullifying all their contracts. However my friend insists there are still a few rogue agents who went underground, into deep cover, who continue to operate as section 31 operatives. These are the fanatics who still believe in their mission, still consider themselves to be a covert and critical arm of Starfleet Intelligence. The few agents who are still active believe they protect the security and interests of the United Federation Of Planets, but, as we know, they work without oversight or accountability from anyone. They will do anything they think is necessary to achieve their ends. Unfortunately as we saw with Marcus and Section 31, their ends always justifies their means.”

“So you really think these two men are Section 31 operatives?”

“I do. My source is utterly reliable.”

Jim bit his lip worriedly. “Bones, did they ask you anything? Did they want to know anything specific when they accosted you?”

“They didn’t get a chance to, Jim. First, because I refused to go with them, and second, because the Commodore showed up with security, and then you came out and they took off fast.” He nodded at the Commodore, “and, by the way, thanks for your great timing, ma’am.”

“I don’t like this, Commodore, I don’t like this at all. What could they possibly want with Bones? This development is nothing if not unnerving.”

Commodore Paris sighed. “My source didn’t know, Captain, but it’s my belief they’re here because they want to interrogate Dr. McCoy about what actually happened to Balthazar Edison. There was no way to keep what happened to Yorktown and to Edison a secret. It was ground breaking news, it’s been on all the news nets. After all, Fleet thought Edison had died when the _Franklin_ was lost in that wormhole in 2164. I think these agents want to find out if the doctor has acquired any information about the mutation process that let Edison live so long and turned him into Krall.

Leonard’s eyes, their many colors enhanced by the security lights, blinked in confusion. “Interrogate me? Why? Why would they think I know anything about what happened to Edison? All I know is that Edison made use of the energy transference technology he found on Altamid.” He grimaced in disgust. “Like all the rest of us, I saw the hideous consequences of his transformation. It turned him into a monster, Admiral. By the time Krall died, he had drained the life of five of our crew members so he could get back his human appearance, but he was still a monster, and...and...he almost killed Jim,” he stammered.

Jim put out a soothing hand and rubbed gently at Bones’ tense back. Leonard huffed a deep breath and Jim felt his shoulders relax minutely.

“This whole thing is stupid, more than stupid, idiotic,” the doctor growled. “I sure didn’t have any time to do medical research on Altamid, much less on Edison. We were all too busy tryin’ to stay alive. All I know is that the energy transference technology destroyed Edison’s humanity, and it also destroyed his allegiance and loyalty to Starfleet and to the Federation...like I said, he became a monster.”

“Why would they think Bones knows anything about Krall’s mutation? Or the energy transference? Like Bones said, there was no time, no way to examine Edison. I don’t get it, Commodore?” Jim’s face maintained its command calm, but his eyes were angry! Was his Bones in some sort of danger from these agents? “And why are these men on the loose if Section 31 was disbanded and their agents arrested and incarcerated?”

By his side, he could hear Bones muttering irate complaints under his breath about being detained. He had to get to the hospital for his consultation.

“That I do not know, Captain. But I can assure you as soon as I return to my office I’ll make a full report to the Sector Chief and to the C in C himself. Alert them that I believe Section 31 rogue agents are here on Yorktown. And as far as why Dr. McCoy was approached? The answer, I believe, is that his reputation precedes him. His impressive credentials: the best neurosurgeon in Fleet, an acclaimed researcher, a man who’s performed miracles in your Med Bay, not to mention the accolades, medals and awards he’s received. There’s probably no one more qualified to research what happened to Balthazar Edison, to discover exactly how the energy transference was accomplished. Like Khan’s super human strength, Edison’s energy transference process is something Section 31 could use as a weapon if they knew how it worked.”

Leonard folded his arms, his stance suddenly belligerent. “Well, they’re not finding out anything from me. I have no interest in discoverin’ how that monster came to be and I don’t know anything about the transference process. Krall is now reduced to his component atoms, so there’s nothin’ left to research, and I’m real happy about that. Now if you’ll excuse me, Admiral Paris, Jim, I gotta’ go. I have to get to that consult at the hospital, it’s a brain injury and the neurosurgeon is waiting for me.”

“I’m going with you, Bones.”

“Jim, no! Your birthday party, your guests! I’ll be fine, it’s not that far!”

“You’re not walking to the hospital alone, Bones,” Jim told him firmly, wishing with all his heart he hadn’t left his phaser at the apartment. “What if those guys are still lurking around waiting for you?”

“Then I’ll tell them just what I told you and the Commodore. I don’t know anythin’, never even got close enough to Edison to find out anythin’ ‘bout him, and I sure didn’t wanna’ know anythin’, period. Then we’ll all just move along and go on our merry way.”

Jim huffed an exasperated breath. See? This was exactly why Bones could never be left alone out of the confines of the ship. Spock, Sulu, Scotty, Uhura and Jim, had learned that hard lesson early and well. In trying to help anyone and everyone, Bones has endangered himself on away missions far too many times. Chekov knew it too, and he tended to stick to Bones like glue when they were off ship. Even Hendorff had learned to keep one eye on Bones and the other eye on his Captain.

In spite of all they’d been through, Nero, Ael, Marcus, Khan, Kalara, Edison, as well as other dangerous, very hairy missions, Bones was unable to see that sometimes there were no good beings who most definitely did not adhere to his world view of ‘do no harm’. He would rush headlong to the forefront in order to help, to heal, to go where he was needed, regardless of any danger to himself. Too many close calls had happened to Bones as a result of that tendency.

Jim loved Bones with all his heart, thought he was the most wonderful, perfect, person Jim had ever known, the most special being in the entire universe, knew he was gifted, a genius in his field, and a super hero in the Med Bay. But...the very scary reality in Jim’s life was that Bones was shit at taking care of himself.

So Jim always made sure that Bones, in spite of his loud grumbles and vehement, irate protests, attended (and passed) all his monthly hand to hand combat sessions and kept up with his phaser practice. Shockingly, Bones was a dead shot, taught to shoot at the age of 12, he’d told Jim, by his granddaddy who showed him the right way to hold and fire a phaser hunting rifle. However, to Jim’s certain knowledge, Bones had never fired his phaser at any living thing. His brilliant, prickly, grumbling Bones with his marshmallow heart, the best man Jim had ever known, would place himself in front of phaser fire to protect Jim, Joanna, and anyone else he cared about.

The Commodore opened her mouth at the doctor’s protest, but then closed it. The silence stretched out until Jim spoke.

“I’m afraid not, Bones,” Jim shook his head decidedly. He glanced at Commodore Paris whose eyes were darting back and forth between the two men. Nope. Bones was definitely not walking alone. “That’s not going to happen, I am going to walk with you.”

“Jim!” Bones stared at him in exasperation. “I can walk to the hospital just fine! It’s just down from the main Plaza!”

“And again, that’s a no, Bones. It’s not safe. Section 31 has a well earned reputation for not playing nice. You do remember that it was Section 31 agents who were in league with Admiral Marcus, that it was those agents who woke up Khan, right?”

Leonard winced. It was a memory he’d done his best to bury deep in the back caverns of his mind. It had taken many weeks of hovering over the recovering Jim, of experiencing terrible nightmares where he didn’t save Jim, of taking anti-anxiety meds to deal with the aftermath of the Marcus and Khan debacle.

It was Marcus who’d been responsible for releasing Khan from his cryotube and it was Marcus who had been responsible for Jim’s decision to climb the warp core. So yeah, Leonard remembered Admiral Marcus and his Section 31 minions. Even now, years later, it was still the stuff of his worst nightmares. He still couldn’t bear to remember the moment when he’d opened the body bag, that terrifying moment when he saw Jim face, his legs giving away under him. Unbearable anguish had swept over him as he stared at the man he loved, at his beautiful Jim, dead.

“The Captain is right, Dr. McCoy.” The Commodore’s warm husky voice suddenly brought him back to the present. His Jim was here, standing beside him, safe, strong and healthy. “It is not safe for you to walk alone. So why don’t the Captain and I, along with my security detail, walk with you to the hospital?”

Leonard sighed. It was not quite a command he heard from Commodore Paris, but it was close enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Men of Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

**“Blue eyes,**

**Baby’s got blue eyes**

**Like a clear blue sky**

**Watching over me.”**

**Elton John**

Leonard took one long look at the Commodore’s kind implacable face, sighed softly, then nodded. He was not like Jim, he knew sometimes it was a wiser, better decision to accept the inevitable, especially if the “suggestion” came from the Yorktown Base Commander. And this? This was definitely one of those times, so he might as well give in gracefully to appease the two mother hens waiting for his response.

“Yes, ma'am, thank you; I surely do appreciate your concern,” he said, drawing out his vowels, hi voice replete with that ingrained southern charm he was raised with, but rarely showed. He gave the Commodore a faint dimpled smile which she returned.

Jim stared at him, blue eyes widening in surprise, then narrowing in suspicion. What the hell was Bones up to? No complaints, no disdainful raised eyebrow, no grumbles, no grouses?

Leonard looked side eyed at Jim, his face guileless, innocent, completely ignoring Jim’s look. By gum, his mama raised him right. In her house you were taught good manners and if you knew what was good for you, you’d better use them when appropriate, and for Admiral Paris? Definitely appropriate!

Jim cleared his throat, frowning at Bones’ bland face. “Yes, thank you, Commodore, we appreciate the escort. Just let me run in to thank everyone for coming and I’ll bring the party to an end. There aren’t many party goers left since most of us have to work tomorrow. I’ll have Spock and Uhura clear everyone out. Bones, what about cleanup? Should we all meet here after shift tomorrow to clean the room?”

“No need, Jim. I arranged for the custodial robots to come in. Got permission from the Commodore here.”

“That was very nice of you, Admiral.” Jim’s warm smile flashed. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere without me.”

They stood patiently watching through the huge window as Jim had a quick word with Spock and Nyota. He promised the puzzled couple that he would fill them in tomorrow. He said a quick goodby to the few guests who were left with the excuse of an early work shift tomorrow, and hurried back out to Bones and the Commodore.

They walked three abreast toward the Starfleet Medical complex which was situated just north of the Central Plaza. Nothing on Yorktown was very far from the plaza and from Starfleet’s imposing administration building. Although bus transportation, hover cabs, a monorail, and transporter stations were readily available for those who needed or wanted them, most Yorktown citizens chose to walk everywhere.

As they walked, the two security guards flanked them. They were on high alert, Jim noted, phasers prominently displayed, their eyes roaming all around and behind their parameter. Obviously they took their protection detail of Admiral Paris very seriously, which raised flags as well as questions in Jim’s head. 

Once they were at the main entrance of the hospital, the Commodore stopped. “We’ll leave you here, Captain, Doctor. It’s time I got back to work. As soon as I return to my office I’ll brief the Yorktown Security Chief and have him alert hospital security. Starting immediately, identification and credentials of anyone entering the hospital will be closely scrutinized. I must also brief Admiral Barnett and the C in C of these developments. Captain, I’ll see you and Mr. Spock tomorrow morning for a briefing in my office at 0900. Until then, goodnight.”

“Good night, Commodore. Thanks again for the escort,” Leonard told her. 

“Good night, ma’am. I’ll be at your office at 0900.” 

Showing their ID badges to security, and sticking close by Bones’ side, Jim followed him inside the hospital. 

“My consult won’t take too long, Jim. I’ll be in the surgeon’s office on the second floor.”

“Is there a waiting room up there close by to where you’re going to be, Bones?” 

“Jim!” 

Jim just looked at him, waiting.

Leonard sighed. “Guess there’s no use in me sayin’ I can get home by myself is there?”

“Nope, no use whatsoever,” Jim smiled beatifically at him.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that?” Leonard growled.

“Nah,” Jim sing songed. “You looooove me!” He batted long eyelashes at Bones.

“Okay,” Leonard gave a long suffering huff. “Come with me, there’s a place you can sit while I talk to Dr. T’hess.” 

While Jim waited for Bones in a tiny alcove outside the neurosurgeon’s office, he got his padd out of his back pocket and opened it up to the vast number of Starfleet data bases. Key words... _Section 31_ and _Admiral Alexander Marcu_ s. He was not surprised to see there was a great number of hits for his search. He quickly perused them, rapidly scanning his way through a lot of them. 

Apparently Fleet thought that after the Khan debacle, transparency about Marcus’ actions was the best way to go. They placed the blame squarely where it belonged, on Marcus’ head. Many of the entries were about Marcus’ career, his climb to Fleet Admiral, his family, (only his wife and Carol were listed) his political connections, and there were even printed transcripts of interviews from the people who had served with him, or under him.

The consensus was, Jim noted, that Marcus was a hard ass Admiral, strict but fair, worked all the time, didn’t believe in giving any time off, had little patience with people who made mistakes, blah, blah, blah. One of the interviews caught his attention. A fellow Admiral, whose name had been redacted, (probably a good thing for his career, Jim thought) had bluntly stated: “ _Marcus is a hard, ruthless man who’ll stop at nothing to achieve his goals. For him the end always justifies the means. In my opinion he is a dangerous man, and poses a high risk to Fleet’s peace keeping and exploratory mission goals.”_

Jim wondered if Christopher Pike had written those words. Although he had always been a consummate professional around Marcus, Captain Pike had never seemed relaxed or comfortable around him, avoiding him as much as possible. He’d laughed it off when Jim teased him about it, saying he was trying to avoid the top brass whenever he could. And even though Marcus had promoted him to Captain and then later to Admiral, Chris Pike had never showed any of his usual warmth and charm around him. Maybe even back then, Pike had had reservations about Marcus’ ethics and his hawkish pro war stance.

There was an asterisk with a note. _*Starfleet Intelligence found that when Marcus was promoted to Fleet Admiral, he began seeking ways to militarize and better defend the Federation. It was during this period that his association with Section 31 began. It was Section 31 who discovered the drifting ship “The Botany Bay” with the 73 augments asleep in their cryotubes. Marcus directed Section 31 agents to revive Khan Noonien Singh. By holding the other 72 cryotubes hostage, he then recruited_ (more likeblackmailed, Jim deduced _) Khan, AKA John Harrison, to design weapons and ships because he considered war with the Klingon Empire as inevitable._

So there it was, plainly stated for all to read. Marcus’ sordid association with Section 31 and his command over them. And now they were here on Yorktown...and they wanted Bones. _Over my dead body,_ Jimthought. 

Leonard came out of the surgeons office and saw Jim sitting, frowning at his padd. “Jim?”

Jim stood. “Hey, Bones. Finished?”

Leonard nodded, and looked around. There was no one here at this time of night. There was only the neurosurgeon on duty busy in his office going over the surgery sim and the night shift hospital staff down stairs. He gently caught Jim's face between his hands and pulled him in for a quick, chaste kiss. “Stop your worrying,” he whispered.

“Not possible, Bonesy.” Jim told him, returning the soft kiss. “When it comes to you and your safety, I always worry.”

“Let’s go home then, darlin’. It’s been a long day, and we need some time to be together.”

To Bones’ annoyance, Jim called a hover cab to take them back to their Fleet apartment. Since they’d started working, Bones preferred to walk to and from his hospital shifts, as did Jim to his office. If you worked and lived within the main plaza parameter, it was much more fun to meander the pedestrian walkways, window shopping at will, checking out restaurants, or just passing the time of day with other like minded beings.

“Jim, we could’ve walked! It’s not that far!”

“Until I know more about all this, we’re not taking any chances with your safety. So no, we’re not walking, Bones. I don’t even have my phaser with me! That’s the way it’s going to be from now on, and there will be no arguments from the peanut gallery. Who knows if those Section 31 agents are still out there somewhere waiting for you,” Jim replied, a stubborn set to his jaw.

“Point, damn it!Have to give you that one!”

The robot hover cab drove up to the hospital main entrance, and with a nod to security, they got in. Leonard put in the address of the Fleet apartment building where they, and what remained of Jim’s officers and crew, were housed. The hover cab moved forward smoothly and Jim grabbed Bones hand in his. 

“Bones I’m sorry if I came on too strong back there with AdmiralParis, but I haven’t gotten over those hours on Altamid when I didn’t know if you were dead or alive.” He shuddered. “It was sheer hell.”

“S’alright, Jim,” Leonard gazed into the pained azure eyes. “I understand, darlin’; if anyone knows that feeling it’s me. And remember I didn’t know about you either. Where were you? Were you okay? Did you get off the ship in time. All I knew for sure was Spock and me were alive, so I was scared shitless about you.” He tightened his hand around Jim remembering those hours.

Jim gave him a tight smile. “Could we possibly be any more co-dependent, Bones McCoy?”

“Been that way almost from the beginin’,” Leonard agreed serenely, “and I’m okay with that. Anyway, I’m gonna’ listen to you this one time ‘cause you’re brave, smart, and highly competent, just like a Starship Captain’s supposed to be...and you’re also damned pretty,” he smirked at Jim. “But don’t let that part go to your head.”

“You won’t let it,” Jim responded with easy good humor, relaxed and content now that Bones seemed to understand and accept his worry about the agents. “Good to know you think so highly of me though, and it’s also good that in spite of our codependency we still manage to do our respective jobs by being completely professional. How do you suppose we’ve managed it?”

“Lots of practice.” Leonard grinned.

Jim nodded sagely. “Lots and lots,” he agreed. “We’ve worked damned hard at it. Remember when the command crew didn’t even know we were together?” He laughed softly remembering those days. “There was a lot of speculation among them because we were always hanging out together.”

“And because your reputation from the Academy preceded you. And you deliberately went out of your way to encourage that speculation.” He looked at Jim in mock sternness.

“It was a lot of smoke and mirrors,” Jim agreed, smiling dreamily at Bones. “They could speculate all they wanted. From our last year at school it was only you, Bones. Once you and I talked, and we kissed, that was it for me. I’d loved you for so long and it was like my wildest dream come true. To think I’m lucky enough to have you now and I can love you forever.” He leaned in and kissed Leonard sweetly and tenderly.

Leonard blinked fiercely at the sudden hot sting of tears in his eyes. Jim could always do this to him, stop his heart by saying the most loving, outrageous things out of the blue. He swallowed hard, voice husky. “My widest dream come true for me too, darlin’.” Leonard lifted the fine hand he was holding and kissed the calloused palm softly. Then he chuckled. 

“What?”

“I’m remembering all the times we were almost caught in the Med Bay and other places on the ship.”

“We were definitely creative,” Jim chortled gleefully, recollecting their many close calls when different members of the crew had almost caught them in compromising situations. “Nyota swears she guessed.”

“Christine too,” Leonard grinned. “Seems to me that kinda talk from those two was cheap, coming as it were, after the fact.”

“The betting pot they had going about us kept getting bigger and bigger. Scotty was beside himself when he won it.” Jim laughed softly as he remembered Scotty’s euphoria at winning a hell of a lot of credits.

“Well he was an officer and a gentlemen to share the McAllan Triple Casket Scotch he bought, an 18 years old scotch that was! I surely did enjoy that drink,” Leonard sighed at the memory. “Don’t get somethin’ that good too often.”

“I’ll get you a bottle for Christmas,” Jim told him grinning. “Nothing’s too good for my Bones.”

Leonard swatted his arm. “Stop that, you’re embarrassing yourself being so sappy...and me too,” he added, dimples flashing. “Anyway, that kinda’ stuff’s way too rich for us hick farm boys.”

Jim laughed heartily and leaned in to kiss him again. Bones’ lips were warm, eager, familiar; his tongue teased Jim’s mouth until Jim’s opened and their tongues tangled together. They kissed at length, exchanging leisurely, drugging kisses. When the kisses ended, Bones didn’t pull back all the way. He looked at Jim, eyes dark and brilliant, filled with so much love that Jim’s breath hitched and the hover cab seemed to spin gently around him.

“Bones,” he breathed, feeling slightly dizzy. “Bones, Bones, Bones; don’t know what I’d do without you, baby.”

“Good thing you never have to find out, darlin’. Come on, we’re almost home and I wanna’ kiss you some more.”

Jim batted his eyes happily. “I approve of this plan.” 

Bones gave him another passionate, lengthy kiss, then slowly disengaged his lips. “We’re here, Jim.” 

“We are?” Jim looked around still feeling a bit dazed. He blinked heavily. “So we are,” he said. 

Leonard inserted his credit chip and with their hands grazing each other, they entered the large Fleet apartment complex. Jim greeted the security officer standing guard in the foyer. “Good evening, Lieutenant Warrick,” Jim said.

“Captain, Doctor.” Warrick saluted.

“All quiet?”

“Yes, Sir. It’s been a quiet evening. Captain, Admiral Paris asked me to report when you and the doctor came in from the hospital.”

“Ah, well, we’re here now. Please give my compliments to the Admiral and thank her for checking on us. Good night, Lieutenant.”

“I will, Sir. Good night, Captain, Doctor.” Warrick responded, already retrieving his comm to make his report.

“The Admiral must be real worried about those agents, Jim,” Leonard said as they made their way into the lift. “Third floor,” Leonard told the computer. He huffed angrily. “I thought we were rid of those scumbags forever after what went down with Marcus.” 

“The Admiral isn’t the only one who’s worried, Bones. I’m damned worried too. After Marcus’ treasonous plans, anything having to do with Section 31 is worrying.” Jim trailed his hand across Bones’ shoulders ensuring their physical connection. Still, after all this time, Jim knew how thinking about Marcus would inevitably lead Bones’ thoughts to Jim’s climb up the warp core, something he absolutely refused to talk about. Jim kept his hand across Bones’ shoulders as they left the lift.

Their third floor apartment was designated for visiting brass and other distinguished guests who came to Yorktown. All the apartments on the third floor were VIP accommodations. Since there were no important guests arriving anytime soon, Admiral Paris had assigned one of the corner apartments to Jim and Bones, while the other units on the third floor were shared by his command crew, department heads, and the ship’s medical staff.

The Fleet apartment complex was located in the Central Plaza close to where Fleet’s Main Headquarters stood within Yorktown’s nexus point. Surprisingly, the apartment building had sustained no damage during Krall’s drones attack, a testament to the Engineering skill, expertise, and construction marvel that was the Yorktown Base.

Jim’s security code opened their door and they stepped in. “Lights 50 percent”, he ordered. Both men pulled off their light jackets and stepped out of their boots as they walked in to the living room. 

As befitting VIP guest quarters, the apartment was spacious; two bedrooms with two adjoining bathrooms, and an open kitchen and living area. There was also a small separate adjacent office with state of the art tech. The apartment was fully furnished with casually comfortable, rather than ostentatious furnishings. These could easily be moved out and switched for non-humanoid type furnishings as needed.

As always, when Jim came in, he walked directly to the large picture window that comprised all the entire exterior wall of the living room. 

All of Yorktown’s lights had been constructed so they wouldn’t dim the beauty of the stars outside the transparent Dome. “Night” on the base, artificial though it was, was always a magnificent sight. Special security lights throughout the pedestrian walkways cast their lights downward or low across the paths so the stars could shine in undiminished glory. The beauty of the Yorktown sky was so astounding, so amazing that one could never get used to it. Here there was no warp bubble to block the darkness of space. Here you had an unrestricted view of the the millions of planets, stars, and the Necro Cloud Nebula that shone in brilliant shades of white, gold, red, amber, and blue.

The Yorktown station was home to many resident species and, along with other engineering marvels, had the capability to customize special environs for them if they required it; artificial gravity, temperature, humidity and air pressure could be adjusted for each species. Besides Humans, Yorktown housed residents from Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar, Risa, and Rigel. 

The Yorktown Base was an astonishing accomplishment. It had been built in conjunction with dozens of different Federation species and its construction took many years to come to fruition. At its center was the vast Central Plaza, the Starfleet office complex with its many satellite offices, the SFM hospital, and, overhanging above everything, Yorktown Space Central with its enormous Engineering Bay. 

The massive base had been carefully and meticulously planned down to the smallest detail. It was divided into zones which included art and cultural attractions, parks and recreation areas, museums, gardens, restaurants, and bars. Billions of credits had been spent to ensure the comfort and security of the many beings who worked and lived in it.

Jim stood silently at the window looking up at his beloved stars. Bones came up behind Jim, put his arms around him, one hand splayed over Jim’s heart, the other around his waist, chin on his shoulder. He held Jim close, surrounding him in warmth and security. The two men stood silently looking out at the glory above them, for the moment, each of them lost in his own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Men of Shadows**

**Chapter 4**

**“Oh, but you must travel through those woods again and again,**   
**said a shadow at the window,**   
**and you must be lucky to avoid the wolf every time.**   
**But the wolf, the wolf only needs enough luck to find you once.”**

  
**Emily Carroll**   
**“Through the Woods”**

“Beautiful isn’t it,” Jim said, his voice low, slow, his eyes never wavering from the brilliance of the multicolored stars and nebula visible outside the dome.

“Yeah. It is; very beautiful.” In the reflection of the window glass, Bones eyes looked whiskey gold as they met Jim’s blue ones. They stood there for a few more moments gazing out. “You should kiss me now," Bones murmured, the words blowing little tickles of air against Jim’s neck. Jim immediately turned to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. When he pulled slightly away, Bones gently nipped at the plush bottom lip and smiled into the brilliant azure eyes gazing back at him. Jim took a long, deep breath, the smell of Bones’ after shave mingling with the taste of his lips on Jim’s tongue.

Jim’s hands roamed, stroking the broad chest, the muscled shoulders, the long arms. “Bones,” Jim whispered, his fingers skimming lightly over Leonard’s body, touching where ever he could find skin. He drew in a deep breath. “I love you so much. I know you’re your own man, I know you don’t take shit from anybody, and I know you hate to be mother henned, but don’t ask me not to try my best to protect you, to keep watch over you, to take precautions for your safety against these men. If anything ever happened to you....” Jim swallowed hard snd touched his forehead to Bones’ and closed his eyes. His fear of losing Bones was number one on his list of nightmares, way above anything else. It was a superstitious terror he carried hidden deep in his heart, a terror he could never voice out loud for fear that he’d somehow jinx himself and lose Bones. 

“You’re everything to me, Bones. I don't think I can make it without you, and I don't even want to try,” he murmured. Sometimes in spite of himself, he couldn’t not think about that, even if it was like poking a finger into an open wound. “I can’t imagine my life going on if you’re not in it. So please tell me you understand.” Jim’s voice raw with suppressed feelings, cracked slightly, and Leonard’s heart did too.

Jim’s body was tense within the circle of Leonard’s arms, waiting for his response. Bones had to understand how loved he was, how Jim would always have his back, always look out for him, protect him, keep him safe. From the beginning, from that first year at the Academy, Bones had always been the savior, the hero in Jim’s chaotic life, saved him innumerable times. Now he had to be protected at all costs. As his Captain and his lover, it was not only his responsibility, his duty, but his privilege to do so.

“It’s alright, darlin’,” Leonard murmured. “I do understand.” And he did. He understood Jim’s feelings all too well and he couldn’t really fault Jim’s caution. Truth be told, it would’ve been highly hypocritical of him since he’d been overprotective a time or two (or thirty) himself.

It wasn’t as if Jim’s attitude was a surprise, although for the most part he controlled himself around Bones. Even at the best of times, Jim was an over protective bastard, not just with him, but with all his crew. Wasn’t the idiot always throwing himself into danger to protect someone? And resisting Jim, as Leonard had learned long ago, was futile.

“Do you, Bonsey?” Jim murmured into his neck.

“Yeah...I do, Jimmy. And I’ll try my best to be careful. I promise to let you be a mother hen, at least for a while. And I’ll try my best not to let it piss me off, but that last one...I can’t really promise you, just that’ll try.”

Jim looked into the hazel eyes and saw no judgement there, no resentment, just understanding and acceptance.

“That’s good enough for me; thank you, and I’ll try my best not to be too overbearing.” Jim’s tense body leaning against him finally relaxed and his eyes suddenly lit up with mischief. “Because if anything happened to you, Bones McCoy, Spock would be royally pissed!”

“What?” Leonard looked at him in bewilderment. “What the hell are you goin’ on about, Jim? Whatta’ you mean, Spock would be royally pissed. That’s complete nonsense!” Leonard’s eyebrow was up almost to his hair line.

“Oh yes,” Jim’s blue eyes brimmed with mirth. “And you can lower the eyebrow of doom, Dr. McCoy, it’s the truth. Spock would definitely be pissed. And not just pissed, he’d be Vulcan pissed! And you know that’s about the worst kind of piss there is.” Jim nodded sagely, his eyes twinkling. “When I debriefed Spock about your experiences on Altamid, he told me all about your heroic efforts to save his life, how you refused to leave him behind. Aaaand...,” and here Jim gave up, grinning with unrepentant glee, “that henceforth and in the future, we must do our utmost to safe guard Leonard’s health, be it mental, emotional, or physical, because Dr. McCoy’s optimum health is of vital importance to the efficiency of the ship and the welfare of its crew.”

Leonard pulled himself out of Jim’s octopus grip and just looked at him. “Spock said that? I don’t believe you. You’re pulling’ my leg, Jim Kirk.“ He looked at Jim with suspicion.

“Nope, not kidding. That’s exactly what he said. Soooo in addition to my own vested interest in your continued well being and health,” and here he gave Bones a swift heated kiss. “If I let anything happen to you, I must also take into account the possible consequences of Vulcan ire to my own health and well being.” Jim’s blue eyes were wide with innocence and ill concealed glee. “So, Bonesy, for all our sakes, I gotta’ keep you safe.”

Bones’ mouth and eyes opened in astonishment. “Well, I’ll be dammed!”

“See? You’re irresistible to one and all, even to non-emotional, logical Vulcans. I’m just glad I was smart and fast enough to grab you before anyone else did.”

Leonard swatted at Jim. “Stop that, you ridiculous man. It must’ve been the effect of the drugs the doctors gave Spock for his wound. There’s no other explanation for him sayin’ stuff like that.”

Jim looked at him solemnly, holding his gaze for a few seconds then took him by the shoulders and shook him gently.

“Bones...Bones, it wasn’t the drugs. Spock genuinely cares about you, so do Sulu, Scotty, Chekov, Christine, Geoff; everyone on the ship does. Everyone loves you, you grouchy, growly, irresistible charmer, you.”

“They do not,” Leonard muttered, a red tide suffusing his face, horribly embarrassed.

“They do too,” Jim smirked. “Believe it, Dr. Leonard Horario McCoy. They love you. But believe this too, nobody, but nobody, loves you as much as I do.” Jim took one of Bones’ hands in his, threading their fingers together. “Now, Mr. Irresistible, let’s go to bed and I’ll show you exactly how much I love you.”

Jim kissed him, moaned softly, and pulled Bones’ hips against him, instant heat cracking between them. Holding on tight, he walked them backwards to the bedroom. When the kiss finally ended, both men were breathing hard just from the sheer physical pleasure of being together. Jim’s body was singing with arousal, stretched tight in anticipation. They quickly stripped leaving their uniforms on the floor, eager to begin their lovemaking. Their physical connection, desire, and passion had never waned in the 5 years they’d been together.

Jim loved the way Bones looked at him, had looked at him from the first time they’d come together. That day the demons of loneliness and desolation that had dogged Jim most of his life had been banished by Bones’ uncompromising love and fierce devotion. The sheer need, desire, and love he’d seen in Bones’ hazel eyes had never waned. Bones feelings for Jim, and Jim’s for Bones, were still as strong, as potent, and as passionate as they’d always been.

The two men relished these kinds of rare moments when they could lock the rest of the world out and just revel in being together, no interruptions, no red alerts, no mission dangers, no Med Bay emergencies. It was when they were together like this, that Jim’s silver tongue invariably failed him. He could never articulate, never find the words to describe how Bones felt under his hands. How his skin was soft, the texture velvety, how his muscles rippled wherever Jim caressed him, how his voice would deepen and soften when he said Jim’s name. Nobody said Jim’s name quite like Bones did. No one had ever made him feel like this, and it was such an overwhelming feeling that it robbed him of speech.

In the bed they kissed again, Bones’ mouth lush, responsive, eager. It was perfect. Bones slid his hands up into Jim’s hair, pulling him even closer. “Jim, sweetheart, You feel so good,” Bones murmured. His hand caressed the planes of Jim’s skin and toned muscles. They wrapped their arms around each other, hands tracing up and down each other’s back.

“Stay like this, baby. I want to see you,” Jim whispered against his lips. He nuzzled at Bones’ cheek and throat.

Bones kissed him again and did as Jim asked. Leonard’s hands smoothed down Jim’s back and Jim made a little pleased noise in the back of his throat as Leonard tightened his hold and pulled him in closer. They fit together perfectly, the heat from Bones’ skin feeling incredible as he held Jim tightly. Ending the kiss, Jim smoothed a hand over Leonard’s hair, down the curve of his neck and held him, arms around his shoulders. He gasped when Leonard slid a hand down between their bodies to gently cup Jim’s hard arousal.

Bones ran his fingers everywhere, dragged his teeth over the crest of Jim’s shoulders, pressed his lips under Jim’s jaw. He worshiped every little curve of Jim’s body, taking his time, relishing the taste of Jim’s skin against his tongue.

“Bones...like that, just like that,” Jim murmured, as Leonard closed his hand over him again and stroked him, pumping him in long, sure strokes. Urged by the heat of skin against skin and the rhythm of their rocking bodies, it wasn’t long before, as they often did, climaxed together, shuddering and panting into open-mouthed kisses. They held each other as they rode out the tremors of their mutual orgasms.

“Bones.” Jim’s voice was hoarse, as he held Bones tightly keeping him close as though he would disappear. Pressing his face to the warm crook of Bones’ shoulder, Jim didn’t move, didn’t say a word, just kept his arms around Bones and held him until they could both catch their breaths.

“Always so intense, so hot between us, Bones. Always,” Jim whispered overwhelmed by the feeling of Bones around him, under him, with him. “Nobody has ever made me feel like you do,” he murmured in Bones’ ear.

“It’s always amazin’, darlin’. We’re lucky...real lucky.” He brushed a loving hand over Jim’s tousled hair to get it off his forehead. “Whatta you say we take a quick shower so we can stay in bed a little later in the morning?”

“I like the way you think, Dr. McCoy, let’s do it.”

Once showered and in their sleep pants and t-shirts, Jim went to make sure the front door security was engaged. In spite of the security officer at the front door of the apartment complex, he wasn’t taking any chances of a surprise visit. Falling into bed, he made himself comfortable in his usual spot, his head on Bones’ chest, with the doctor’s long arm snug around him. They always started in the same position, but invariably they ended with Bones as the little spoon, Jim curled around him like a blanket to keep Bones warm. Bones always said Jim radiated heat like an old fashioned furnace and his Georgia bones enjoyed the heat.

“I wonder what else Admiral Paris will be able to find out about those Section 31 agents,” Jim murmured. “I’ll have to brief Spock and the rest of the Command crew and I think it’ll be best to tell Geoffrey and Christine too. I’m afraid it’s going to be an ugly surprise for everyone. What bothers me, Bones,” Jim mused, “is that even from the grave, Marcus’ radical ideas still have power. Somehow these agents are still doing his bidding even from beyond the grave, believing and following the ideology he espoused. And I’m wondering, are these the “last of the Mohicans?” Or are there more agents lurking and on the loose somewhere out there.”

Leonard hummed a quiet inquiring noise.

“Title of an old, old, 19th century book,” Jim told him understanding the unasked question. “Granddad Tiberius loved it.” He snuggled closer. “Bones? You’d recognize those men again, wouldn’t you?” Jim asked, his voice a soft rumble against Leonard’s chest, lulling him into almost sleep. “I have to check tomorrow, but I have a feeling when they were talking to you, they stood in a spot where the cameras couldn’t catch them; they were in the shadows the whole time. The security lights didn’t catch them either. Somehow they knew all the camera angles...they’d already checked out the area where the party was being held, where you would be,” Jim added, voice hard.

Bones ran a soothing hand down Jim’s arm and shoulder. He didn’t want to think about Section 31, or Marcus or Khan, or anything having to do with that terrible nightmarish time. He didn’t want to remember Jim dying, or the horror of opening the body bag, or how he’d had several panic attacks and almost a nervous breakdown trying to bring Jim back to life. He didn’t want to think about how he’d broken down and cried his heart out when he realized the serum worked and Jim was going to live. He didn’t want to think about any of that. Leonard didn’t want to revisit the anguish of that time ever again. He had pushed all of it far away, buried those memories deep where they couldn't hurt him anymore.

What he wanted to do was to go to sleep and have Jim go to sleep too, safe, healthy, and warm, snug in Leonard’s arms. “Yeah, don’t you worry your head about it, darlin’. I’ll be able to recognize them,” he murmured. He cuddled Jim closer and yawned. “Okay, that’s enough talk about Section 31, creepy agents, dead Admiral, or anythin’ else. It’s been a long day and I’m real tired, Jim. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m tired too. Love you, Bonesy.”

“Love you more. Night, darlin.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a mutually satisfactory shower, where they indulged themselves in leisurely, gentle touches, and unhurried kisses, followed by a hearty breakfast, Jim escorted Bones to the hospital, sticking close by his side, hyper vigilant. Jim stood at the main entrance until Bones entered the well guarded hall way. From the door, he saw the two security officers carefully check Bones’ identification and hospital badge, then waited until he took the empty lift up to the surgical wing. Satisfied for the moment that all was well, promptly at 0900, Jim walked into his own office. Spock was already there standing by Jim’s desk at parade rest, obviously waiting for him. Jim suppressed a smile. Vulcan curiosity was as sure as death and Federation taxes.

“Good morning, Mr. Spock. Just dropped Bones off at the hospital. FYI, from now on and for the foreseeable future, I, or someone from the command crew, or from Mr. Hendorff’s Security department, will accompany Bones to work and pick him up after shift. I’m going to have a meeting this evening and brief Lieutenant Hendorff and the rest of the command crew. We’ll make a schedule for us, excluding Scotty, of course, he’s got his hands full with the new ship.”

Spock’s eyebrow climbed. “Is something wrong with the Doctor, that this has become a necessity, Captain?”

“Yes, something is very wrong, Spock. Sit down, and I’ll fill you in, but we might be interrupted, we’re going to have a briefing from Commodore Paris in a few minutes.”

Jim’s tale about the evening’s events and the Section 31 agents didn’t take long to tell. “So you see, Spock, it’s imperative that Bones is well guarded, kept safe from the agents. Right now the hospital is over run with security, so I feel reasonably sure Bones is safe while he’s there.” Jim sighed. “If there was the slightest chance Bones would stand for it, I’d assign a security detail to him,” he said, finishing his narrative.

After a moment of complete silence, Spock looked askance at Jim. “This is most disquieting, Captain, most disquieting indeed, to learn there are still Section 31 agents within the Federation.” A faint furrow appeared on Spock’s forehead, the only indication he was deeply disturbed by Jim’s news. “I fully concur with your assessment that Leonard is in danger, and that it’s imperative he should have protection at all times wherever he goes. It would not do for him to be put at risk, or to be left alone, vulnerable to interrogation and a possible kidnapping by the agents. As we have experienced, they, as you once so eloquently put it, “do not play by the rules”. If I may ask, Captain, how did the doctor react to these developments?”

“As you can imagine, he didn’t take it well. He thought that just by talking to the Section 31 agents, assuring them he knew nothing about Edison’s energy transference process he could convince them to leave him alone.” Spock’s eyebrow rose once more and Jim snorted his exasperation. “I know, I know. As if that would work. That’s why he can’t be left alone, Spock. The man has no sense of danger whatsoever.”

“I must disagree with you, Captain. I believe that the doctor has a keen sense of danger, however, as we have seen on several occasions, it has never deterred him from doing what he thinks is necessary for the welfare of others. Also, if I may add, Sir, although talking is one of the things the doctor excels in, in this situation I think his efforts would be futile and contra indicated.” Spock’s lips thinned, the only indication of how perturbed he was by Leonard’s naiveté. “I fear the agents would not be convinced and would resort to other means besides talking to convince him. Therefore, by any means possible, we must keep the doctor out of their hands.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Men of Shadows**

**Chapter 5**

**“They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:**   
**Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.**   
**At the going down of the sun and in the morning**   
**We will remember them.”**

  
**Laurence Binyon**

Jim huffed in exasperation. “You’re a hundred percent right about that, Spock. Bones can talk himself into a hell of a lot of trouble. Remember on Sorrano Prime when he almost talked himself into a prison cell because he insisted he needed to treat the horrible skin condition the Prince had? And that was in spite of the detailed briefing you gave us where you enumerated the many reasons it was a dire insult to touch Sorranons. So yeah, Bones is not talking with any Section 31 agents. That’s completely off the table.”

Spock gave an internal sigh. That particular incident had been a tricky situation from which to extract the doctor. It had taken all of his considerable diplomatic skills, Jim’s silver tongue, and Lt. Uhura’s calm insistence to the Prince that the doctor had misunderstood the universal translation about the no touching injunction. The universal translator was only a tool, and therefore not infallible, she kept insisting to the Prince. “The doctor meant no offense and he sincerely apologizes to his Royal Highness,” Nyota had calmly repeated over and over.

“As Vulcans have an eidetic memory, that particular mission remains quite fresh in my mind, Captain.” Spock saw that Jim’s brow was now furrowed in deep thought. “Is there something else on your mind you, Sir?”

Jim looked at Spock, his eyes troubled. “Yes, Mr.Spock,” Jim forced the words out of his mouth, embarrassed, yet needing Spock’s logical, unbiased response. “There is something. I’m just asking myself if my need to keep Bones safe, away from any possible harm, is me crossing the line between my personal life and my professional duty? In this instance am I compromised because of our personal relationship? Bones and me, we’ve always been very careful to keep a sharp dividing line between personal and professional.” Jim cast an uncertain glance at Spock. He was well aware that he was deeply in love with Bones, that he was, in fact, what the ancient romance novels called love sick. Long ago, his mom had recognized and named Jim’s malady, having been stricken with it herself by Jim’s father in exactly the same way. On the ship, Jim had learned to compartmentalize his feelings about Bones so he could command without being compromised. It was only very occasionally that his feelings got the better of him before he caught himself and sharply reined them in.

“Captain, in my opinion your self-recrimination in this matter is unwarranted," Spock replied in his usual calm manner. "Let me ask you? If this had happened to another member of your crew, Mr. Sulu, or perhaps Lieutenant Uhura, those two others of your crew who were directly involved with Krall, who watched Ensign Syl being murdered. Would your response to the threat from Section 31 have been any different?”

Jim was silent for a minute thinking. “Nooo, Spock, I don’t believe so. I think I would have reacted in the same way for any...,” Jim’s office intercom buzzed interrupting his response. “Kirk here.”

“Captain.” It was Commodore Paris’ Yeoman. “The Commodore would like you and Mr. Spock to report to her briefing room. She will be with you in a few minutes, Sir.”

“Thank you, Ensign Chumani. We’re on our way.”

“Maybe the Commodore has found out more Intel about those agents, Spock. She was going to check in with the Sector Chief and the C in C.”

“One would hope she has gathered further useful information that will aid us in this endeavor, Captain.”

The Commodore’s briefing room was just down the hall from Jim’s office. It was twice the size of his own _Enterprise_ Briefing Room, and had all the latest built-in tech for the Admiral’s use. The room was sleek without being cold, painted a rosy cream which cast a warm glow throughout the large area. The furnishings made of a dark wood-like material, although Fleet utilitarian, were comfortable; the chairs being well padded and upholstered in a rich burgundy synth velvet. The main table was round and could be made smaller or larger as the Commodore’s needs dictated.

As they entered the room Jim saw that as usual, the Commodore had a cart set up with coffee, juice, water, and some of her home made cookies. She had once confided to Jim that she baked to relieve stress, and to the delight of her staff, they were often treated to the results of her stress baking. Lately, there had been a lot of cookies available for her officers. The drone attack on Yorktown had led to many sleepless nights for the Commodore.

Jim headed straight for the coffee and a couple of cookies. He needed the caffeine and the sugar because he had not slept well. Even with Bones right next to him in the bed, his warm body wrapped in Jim’s arms, he’d had unsettling dreams where dark faceless men kept pulling Bones away from Jim’s clutching arms. Jim would awaken shaken, his heart pounding in fright. This had happened several times, until Bones, more asleep than awake, but somehow knowing Jim’s sleep was troubled by nightmares, turned and gathered Jim close. Finally close to dawn, Jim had finally fallen into a peaceful slumber. Thankfully, he and Bones had the extra hour of sleep because of the Commodore’s thoughtfulness.

Commodore Paris came into the room trailed by one of her Administrative Assistants. As Jim had already discovered during his short time on Yorktown, all her officers were deeply devoted to her. Her personal manner, the warmth and calmness she projected, her fair treatment of her staff, all inspired deep respect and loyalty in them. Several officers served as her as administrative assistants, and she also had a yeomen who kept track of her daily schedule and appointments.

A base as large and important as Yorktown demanded the Admiral keep her finger on the pulse of every department under her. For that, she relied heavily on her well trained administrative officers, some which had been with her a long time. Jim too, had grown to respect and admire her kindness, her work ethic, and her prodigious intelligence. He knew the sector chief, Admiral Barnett, and the C in C had a deep respect for her command and administrative abilities, or else she wouldn’t have been given the prestigious assignment of commanding the Yorktown Base.

“Good morning, Captain, Mr. Spock, please sit down.” She smiled slightly as she spied a cookie crum on Jim’s lip. “How were the cookies, Captain?”

“Your best yet, Commodore,” Jim replied fervently. “Delicious.”

“Good. It’s a new recipe. I’m pleased you enjoyed them.” She pulled out a chair and beckoned for the two men to sit down. “Lt. Commander Gwynedd, you may return to your duties. And, Mariah, please check on the arrival times of the relief ships coming to the base, especially the medical ship, _The Jonas Salk_. Send her ETA to my padd please.”

”Aye, Commodore.” 

The Commodore sighed. “We need those ship counselors and psychiatrists Feet is sending us as soon as possible.”

“Yes, ma’am. Bones has told us.”

“Captain, Mr. Spock. Before I begin the details of my briefing, I want to show you the results of the event center cameras around the time of your birthday party, Captain.” She toggled a button on the table and a large screen on the wall came out of the wall. “There are three cameras positioned near and at the entrance of the event center; above, below and adjacent to the entrance. Security and Tech merged the camera holos results into one holo for me to view.” She brought up the holo and Jim and Spock stared at the screen. All they could make out were two indistinct, tall, dark, shadows standing in front of Leonard. “As you see, only the doctor can be seen clearly under the exterior security light above the event center.

“They knew just where to stand,” Jim said angrily.

“Just as you surmised, Captain, it appears they were familiar with the placement of the security lights and the cameras.”

The Commodore shook her head in disappointment. “I’m afraid that is so, Mr. Spock. I hoped we would be able to see and identify the two men. However, that did not happen so let us proceed. I thought I had closed the file on Krall after his death, but apparently Section 31 has reopened it. I spoke with the sector chief and the C in C last night. I’m afraid I woke them both, but the situation was grave enough to warrant interrupting their sleep. We ended up in a three way conference comm which saved time. Needless to say the news about the Section 31 agents here in Yorktown was deeply shocking and unwelcome.”

She smiled grimly, obviously remembering their reactions. “The C in C and Admiral Barnett agree any Section 31 rogue agents who are still active must be apprehended and arrested as soon as possible. The sector chief will reach out to Starfleet Intelligence today and get back to me. Perhaps there are rumors about Section 31 agents still operating.

We agreed that this situation must be remedied as soon as possible. Somehow, after Marcus and Khan, these men managed to escape arrest and subsequent court martial for treason and sedition. The only thing we can surmise is that when Marcus was murdered and Khan went on his rampage, they were already in hiding, deeply undercover, and they stayed undercover until they heard about Balthazar Edison’s transformation into Krall.”

The Commodore went on. “What troubles me and worries the C in C and the sector chief, is the possibility there may be more agents hiding on Yorktown, perhaps Section 31 agents passing themselves off as loyal Fleet officers or, if not that, sympathizers, allies who may be complicit in hiding them. If that’s the case it will be extremely difficult to find them. Since they’re here on Yorktown, the C in C and sector chief left the entire matter in my hands. My orders from them were clear. We are to find and apprehend the agents.”

At this Jim and Spock exchanged a glance. Typical.

The Admiral caught the glance, smiled tightly, but said nothing. “I was told that every Starfleet resource will be made available to me. Starfleet Intelligence and the entire Security branch are at my disposal.”

Spock spoke for the first time. “It seems to me, Commodore, that the number one priority is for us to find these men as quickly as possible in order to protect Dr. McCoy.”

Jim nodded. “I agree with Mr. Spock, ma’am. Dr. McCoy is definitely at risk. They will not accept that he knows nothing about Edison’s transformation and will want to interrogate him. Somehow, we’ll have to find them or flush them out of hiding. Do you have a plan?” He was getting a bad feeling about where the Commodore was going with this.

“Yes, I do. I discussed this at length with both the C in C and the sector Chief and they agreed with my decision. I’m putting you in charge of this mission, Captain. You and Mr. Spock will assemble a team and do whatever is necessary to find and arrest these agents. They are traitors to the Federation and cannot be left at large.

I know it seems to be an impossible task, but you and the the _Enterprise_ crew went up againstNero, Marcus and Khan and, in spite of insurmountable odds, emerged victorious. The same can also be said about your encounter with Krall and his drones. The three of us agreed there’s no one better qualified to undertake this mission.”

Spock glanced at Jim, their eyes meeting again in a somber memory...a clear message passed between them. Commodore Paris thought they’d emerged victorious from the debacle with Marcus and Khan. Not hardly, Jim thought bitterly. Only a few trusted people knew the real story, the full extent and catastrophic cost of that mission. The toll from their battle with Marcus and Khan had been devastating: Jim’s death, Bones’ Medical ethics and medical oaths thrown out the window, Admiral Pike’s murder, thousands dead in San Francisco, Starfleet and the Admiralty left in shambles after Marcus’ treachery and death.

The reality was that Starfleet and the _Enterprise_ command crew were still dealing with the aftermath. So victorious? Not so much. None of them liked to remember or think too much about that time. Only Jim, Bones, Spock, Nyota, and Scotty knew the ultimate toll of Jim’s climb up the warp core, about his death by radiation. Only they knew what Bones had done, what he’d gone through to bring Jim back from the dead. The physical and emotional toll on Bones had been enormous. Even now, several years later, Bones could not, would not talk about it. All he’d say to Jim when he refused to discuss anything about those two weeks when Jim’s life hung in the balance was: “I don’t wanna’ talk about it, Jim. I don’t ever want to remember the event that shattered my heart into a million pieces. Please don’t bring it up agin.” Eventually Jim had given up trying to get Bones to talk about those two weeks.

And now this mission. Being a part of the team to find and apprehend the Section 31 agents was going to bring it all back to Bones; the horror, the heartbreak, the trauma...and not just to Bones, to Jim and the rest of his command team too.

The Commodore’s voice brought his attention back to her. “Any resources you and Mr. Spock need are at your disposal, Captain. This is your primary mission, your only mission. I’ll assign your and Mr. Spock’s Yorktown duties to other officers. Do you have any questions for me?”

Jim shook his head. “Not at this time, ma’am. I’ll assemble the team after Mr. Spock and I discuss how to proceed. I may have some questions for you then.”

“Very well, Captain, Mr. Spock. I’m at your disposal day or night until this mission is completed. I want briefings from you on a daily basis about your progress. Thank you. You’re dismissed, gentlemen.”

The two men rose from their chairs and saluted. “Aye, Commodore.”

Back in his office with Spock, they sat across from each other not saying a word, stymied by what the Admiral had ordered them to do.

Spock watched Jim’s face, watched as the wheels in his brain analyzed and synthesized everything the Commodore had told them. Spock knew Jim was a genius, tactically brilliant, his heart courageous enough to fight like a lion for his crew, for those he loved, none more so than Dr. McCoy. Had he not proved it innumerable times? Even unto death. Spock also knew Jim’s duty to his crew and to Starfleet as Captain of the flag ship was always paramount in his mind.

An agitated Jim ran his hand through his hair. “Damn it! Say something, anything, Spock!” He didn’t want this mission. Hadn’t he and his crew already sacrificed enough, given enough of themselves? This mission would bring back terrible memories, to Jim, to his command crew, but most especially to Bones. Bones, who to this day couldn’t bear to talk about the horrific consequences of their battle with Marcus and Khan.

“I confess that I am at a loss for words about this mission, Captain.”

Jim sighed. “Yeah, me too, Spock. How in the hell are we going to find these agents, and how are we going to protect Bones while we do it? How am I even going to tell Bones about what we’ve been ordered to do?”

“It is a dilemma, Captain. As always I am at your disposal to assist in any way I can. I take it that Dr. McCoy will be included in the team?”

“I don’t see how he can’t be, Spock. Not to mention that he’d be furious if I excluded him.”

“That is my thought also, Captain. The doctor must know everything we are planning, for his own protection and peace of mind...as well as for our own.”

Jim nodded and Spock saw his face go utterly still. Jim, he knew, was beginning to formulate a mission plan. Spock had always been fascinated by the working of Jim’s mind. How he could take all the bits and pieces of the information he gathered; from his Admiralty briefings, from logs, from his formidable memory, from command crew discussions, then, after synthesizing all the information, he would move past, through, and around the disparities and seemingly insurmountable obstacles obvious to everyone else and yet come up with a viable mission plan.

Spock waited silently, patiently, looking at Jim’s face, saw his jaw ticking as he formulated and discarded ideas. That he would come up with a plan, Spock had no doubt. Jim’s instincts were always astute and invariably accurate, but this time it involved Dr. McCoy’s safety, perhaps his very life. That would most certainly be a mitigating factor in any plan the Captain formulated.

“I think we need to have a team meeting, Spock, this evening, at 0800 in our apartment, away from prying eyes and possible listening ears. Please set it up with everyone. I’ll order food and beverages, make it seem like the _Enterprise_ command crew is having a get together. Tell Sulu it’s a classified mission, that I’m sorry but Ben can’t be there. We also need Christine, Geoff, and Lt. Hendorff.”

“Yes, Sir. I will contact everyone when I return to my office. Will you tell Dr. McCoy?”

“Yeah, I’m going to pick him up for lunch. We’ll eat at home today, that way I can brief him away from other people.” He looked at the wall chronometer. “I better get going. Bones will dawdle over something or someone unless I push him along.”

Spock nodded. “It has always been difficult to pry the doctor away from the Med Bay even after his shift is over,” he agreed.

“Understatement of the year, Spock.”

“I will be in my office, Captain, should you need anything further. Otherwise I will see you this evening.”

Jim nodded absently, his mind already on the details of the mission. He took a brief look at his pile of padds, there was nothing here that couldn’t wait for an hour or so, and then the pile would become someone else’s responsibility. He sighed and girded his metaphorical loins. Bones was going to be livid about this mission...but orders were orders.

He walked briskly and seemingly casually across the main plaza toward the hospital entrance, but his body and eyes were on high alert. At this time of the day the Main Plaza was starting to fill up, the restaurants getting ready for the lunch crowd. Jim’s eyes roamed over the beings milling around looking for anyone who stood out as slightly different.

The _Franklin_ was still saucer down in the Main Plaza pool. Starfleet engineers would come to recover it soon. Jim walked by, leaned in and patted the saucer rim affectionately. Jaylah’s “house” had saved them. Jaylah was not on Yorktown right now, she would be gone for a couple of weeks. She was at the Academy for matriculation and orientation for her upcoming first quarter at the Academy. Jim grinned wondering what the Academy would make of her impressive appearance and formidable skills. Jaylah would always be herself, and she’d take no prisoners. Jim sighed. He missed her. She would have been a valuable asset for this mission and they needed all the help they could get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Men of Shadows**

**Chapter 6**

**  
“Man is the only predator who hunts his own.”  
Kenneth Eade,  
Unwanted**

Jim reached the hospital door and presented his ID to the security guard who looked it over carefully. “Go on through, Captain, there are additional security officers stationed by the lift and main staircase. You’ll be asked for your ID there also, Sir.”

“Thank you, Torres.”

After a further ID check he was allowed to enter the lift and made his way to Bones’ office. Stepping out to the third floor, he saw the hospital corridor was empty, eerily silent, not a sound to be heard anywhere, until the sound of booted heels coming his way made Jim stop. A security officer patrolling the long hallway came around the corner. Jim did a double take. “Lt. Hendorff, Walter! What are you doing here? I wasn’t notified you were back on duty.”

“Captain,” Hendorff saluted. “Happy to see you, Sir. This morning I received orders from the Commodore’s office to report here.” He swallowed hard. “All my department did, those of us who are left, Captain. We were ordered to report for duty at various locations throughout the main Plaza. I was told to come here, to keep my eyes open, that there are two fugitives, maybe more than two, on the base, that Security has been heightened. I believe you have a message from me about my orders on your comm, Captain.”

Jim pulled out his comm and scrolled through the accumulated messages. “So I do, Mr. Hendorff. I was at a briefing this morning and silenced my comm. Carry on, Lieutenant. Stay sharp.” He gestured to Bones’ office door. “Is the doctor still in there?” He smiled slightly. “I’m taking him for a quick lunch if he’s not too busy.”

“Yes, Captain. Dr. McCoy has been there all morning, he said he had a lot of patient reports to get through. Sir, the doctor said the last of our injured crew are being dismissed today or tomorrow. That was good to hear.”

Jim clasped a warm hand on the broad muscled shoulder. “It certainly is, Walter. I or Mr. Spock have been coming to visit them as often as we can. The rest of the crew has been coming too.”

“Yes, Sir. We’ve all been visiting several times. All of us who are left, we gotta stick together, don’t we, Captain?” Hendorff looked down at the floor, obviously distraught, but not wanting Jim to see his loss of composure. Jim kept his face stoic with difficulty. The Security Department had been one of the hardest hit by Krall’s drones.

Jim tightened his hand on Hendorff’s shoulder in comfort. “That’s right, Walter, we do. We’re a family, the _Enterprise_ family, and there’s nothing more important than family.” He squeezed Hendorff’s shoulder once more and turned blindly toward Bones’ door.

Jim opened the office door, and leaned against it. He swallowed hard, his throat tight, his eyes stinging, overcome once again with crushing grief. Leonard looked up from his computer terminal and saw Jim’s face. He got up hurrying over to Jim, enveloping him in warm strong arms. Jim put his head on Bones’ shoulder and gave a heart broken sob. “Bones..,” he sniffed messily into the broad shoulder. “My crew, my wonderful crew.” His breath hitched. “Walter and I we were just talking about them. So many of them gone, Bones, killed; and they were just kids, most of them were just kids.”

“I know, darlin’, I know. We’re all grievin’, but I know you’re hurtin’ most of all. But we’ll never forget them, Jimmy, never! They’ll always be in our hearts, they’ll live on in our memories, forever young and brave ‘til the end.” Leonard’s voice was rough with suppressed emotion. He knew Jim was devastated by the loss of so many of his crew, and to tell the truth so was he, so were they all. The _Enterprise_ crew had been a close knit clan, proud to serve under Jim as their Captain, deeply loyal to him and to each other. Jim lifted his head and slivers of electric blue drowning in tears, in loss, looked at Leonard through long wet lashes. “I couldn’t save them, Bones. I tried so hard, but I couldn’t save them,” he hiccuped, voice wrecked and broken hearted.

“It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart. You did all you could, you did more than anyone else could’ve done, you saved so many of us, you saved all of Yorktown.”

Overcome with grief, not wanting Bones to see his complete loss of control Jim looked down, frantically shaking his bent head.

“Look at me, darlin’.” With a firm hand, Leonard raised Jim’s head so he was forced to look at him. “I’d never lie to you, Jim. Believe me when I tell you this, you saved all of us. Because of you, we’re still here. Those who died did so because of Krall, the blame is all his, but we would’ve all died if it hadn’t been for you. Your crew knows this, knows that you did everything you could for them, and they love you for it, I love you for it. Please believe me, darlin’.” Jim didn’t respond and Leonard’s voice hardened. “Jim? Do you believe me?”

“I’m trying, Bones,” Jim whispered brokenly. “But it’s so hard. I close my eyes and I see them, all my crew, their young scared faces in their Kelvin pods, trying to escape from those bee drones. I saw the pods destroyed, so many of them, and I felt so helpless. They were getting shot down, and there was nothing I could do.” Jim’s tear drenched eyes looked despairingly into Bones’ hazel ones. “My beautiful ship is gone too, Bones. She did all she could, for my crew, for me, for all of us, until she had no more to give. I had to leave her. 

“I know, Jim. I know you did, but we all did the best we could. Krall was a mad man and you saved us from him and his drones.” He gently wiped away Jim’s tears with gentle thumbs to his cheekbones. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go get something to eat. I bet anything your blood sugar is low, and that doesn’t help anything.”

Leonard looked hard at Jim’s face, looked searchingly at the heartbroken blue eyes, the grieving face, then nodded to himself. “Jim, I’m goin’ to schedule a few sessions for you with Dr. Becket who works here on Yorktown. He’s a certified ship’s counselor as well as an MD.” Leonard held up a hand at Jim’s automatic protest. “This will all be informal, Jim, not therapy as such, just some talkin’ time with someone who understands what you’ve gone through, but who can still be objective, something the rest of us can’t be. It’s important. You’ve been through hell, darlin’...again. You need to talk to someone.”

Leonard waited a moment letting Jim think things through. “Jim. What do you say? Are you willin’ to go?”

Jim knew counseling had to happen sooner than later. He’d been through enough mandatory counseling sessions to know it had to done; after Nero, after Khan, after a couple of missions gone wrong. Besides the Prime Directive, mandatory counseling after mission trauma was the only other Starfleet protocol carved in stone, and it had been delayed only because of the chaos on Yorktown after the drone attack. Starfleet Captains had to be mentally strong and rock stable in order to command their ship. PTSD and depression were a very real danger after traumatic missions or crew loss of life. He sighed in resignation. “Yeah, Bones, I’m willing to go. I know I’ll have to be cleared before we resume our five year mission.”

“Good.” Len gave Jim a gentle, comforting kiss. “I’ll arrange it with Becket tomorrow. Now let’s go find us some food.”

Jim wiped at his face self consciously. “Do I look okay? Hendorff is on duty just outside.”

Leonard looked closely at his face. “Yeah, you look your usual gorgeous Captainly self.”

Jim gave him a thin smile which Leonard counted as a win. Jim tugged down his uniform jacket, scrubbed at his face again, patted down his hair, nodded to Bones he was ready, and Leonard opened the door. Hendorff was down the hall. Jim waved at him and called out, “Take your lunch break, Walter. The doctor and I are going to lunch. We’ll be back in an hour.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Let’s go home to eat, Bones. I have a lot to tell you about our meeting with Commodore Paris.”

They walked out of the front double doors and Jim nodded to the two security guards. “The Doctor will be back in an hour. Stay sharp, guys.”

“Aye, Captain.”

The apartment complex was situated close to the hospital just across the main plaza. Jim, keeping close to Bones’ side, remained hyper vigilant as they walked. He looked with satisfaction at their surroundings. It was good to see the shops, restaurants, and other businesses open again. The clean up of the pedestrian plaza after the drone attack had taken many days of hard work and concerted effort. There had been broken store fronts, doors and windows shattered, scattered merchandise, broken furnishings, food rotting and beverage spillage all around the area. Merchants, friends, and Starfleet personnel all helped each other clean up the entire plaza to get things back to normal as fast as possible.

Store fronts, collapsed walls, missing doors and broken windows were quickly replaced and most repairs were completed in record time. Commodore Paris felt getting the main plaza area cleaned up and functioning would go a long way in helping Yorktown residents achieve a sense of normalcy again. Jim had agreed with her and it certainly seemed to have worked. He saw the milling crowds out shopping, eating, and enjoying the day once more. He also noticed the Yorktown pedestrian traffic seemed to have gotten used to seeing the downed _Franklin_ as they mostly ignored its presence.

As they entered the large apartment foyer, the armed security guard saluted them. Alone inside the lift, Jim relaxed his hyper vigilance as he thought how best to tell Bones about their new mission orders.

Once inside the apartment, Jim took a deep breath to focus his thoughts while Bones detoured to the bathroom. The door was wide open so Jim could see him standing at the sink washing his hands.

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup okay with you, Jim?” Bones called out.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll get the griddle hot.”

Jim smiled to himself, Bones knew those were Jim’s favorite comfort foods. It didn’t take Leonard long, the food was on the table in less than fifteen minutes, along with a glass of milk for Jim and iced tea for Bones.

“Sit down, darlin’. Get some nourishing food in you first, relax a bit, then you can tell me what the Commodore said. You look a little worn around the edges, and I’m not havin’ that. Those Captain’s shoulders of yours have taken on all they’re gonna’ take for a while, at least ‘til I’m satisfied you’re a hundred percent mentally and physically.” Leonard set his tea glass down with a resounding thump.

“I don’t know how you keep up that ornery Southern bastard reputation, Bones McCoy. Inside you’re as soft as a marshmallow,” Jim grinned, sipping contently at his tomato soup. It was piping hot, just the way he liked it.

“Hush you, don’t you let that ugly rumor get out. Anyway, I’m only soft with you, sweetheart.” Bones’ dimple peeked out. “Never have been able to resist you or your crazy ass shenanigans. That’s why I’m out here on this god forsaken snow globe in BFE instead of standin’ on solid dirt back home.”

Jim leaned in to give him a tender kiss sighing softly. For a moment he lost himself completely in the taste and scent of his doctor. Bones made a grumbling sound of protest as Jim drew back reluctantly. “I know it, Bonesy, don’t think I don’t.”

“Tell me what’s troubling you, Jim. We’ll fix it, whatever it is.”

So Jim did. Keeping his eyes on his food, he told him about what the Commodore had found out, told him what Admiral Paris, the sector chief, and the C in C feared, and finally told him about their new mission orders.

Bones was silent through the whole narrative, and Jim, finally looking up, saw that his face had gone deathly pale, a fierce anger burning in his hazel eyes.

“Damn it to hell, Jim! Haven’t those bastard Admirals asked enough of you? Haven’t you given enough! Over and over, you’ve given them your all! You’ve already lost so much! Your classmates, Gaila, Pike, your ship, your crew, your very life! I’ve almost lost you so many times! I did lose you once! Isn’t that enough for them?” Bones’ breathing was becoming labored, erratic, and panicked anguish shone in his eyes.

A shocked Jim sprang out of his chair. Bones was having a panic attack! Bones, his anchor, his rock, his safe haven, was falling apart! “Bones, Bones! It’s alright, baby.” He grabbed Bones, hugging him close and felt him trembling, shivering, laboring to breathe. “Shhh, shhh, it’s all right, I’m here. I’m here, Bones! Breathe for me, love, come on. Like you taught me, breathe in, one, two, three, four, breathe out, one two three, four, that’s it. Keep it going, in...out.”

Jim straddled himself on Bones’ lap, running his hands over his chest, his shoulders, down his arms, calming him with touches and kisses; tiny little kisses everywhere, wherever there was skin to touch, counting, murmuring words of love, reassurance, comfort, until Bones’ breathing began to settle, his shivering lessen. “Okay?” Jim murmured into Bones’ ear.

Bones nodded slowly, taking deep shuddering breaths in and out, keeping tight arms around Jim, his face tucked into Jim’s shoulder. Jim’s hands roamed gently over Bones, soothing him with loving whispers.

 _This is what comes from not talking about shit, keeping it all bottled up inside. Eventually it all has to come out_ , Jim thought bitterly. That this had happened to Bones worried him to death.

Bones had never really talked to Jim about his warp core death and how he’d dealt with it. Jim remembered how Bones couldn’t sleep for weeks after Khan unless he could feel Jim’s pulse under his fingers, how he’d sleep with his fingers around Jim’s wrist, or with his head on Jim’s chest where he could hear Jim’s heartbeat.

And Jim had never really talked to Bones about Khan, about his deep grief over Pike’s death, or even about his own death, all events that were far too painful, too emotional for either man to talk about. And now here they were, two men who loved each other profoundly, but who couldn’t put a voice to their pain, and who also didn’t want to hurt the other by bringing up terrible, painful, memories.

When he felt that Bones was calmer, Jim pulled him to his feet and putting a hand on the back of his neck, guided him to the bedroom. Getting back to the office could wait, Bones needed him right now, needed physical contact, comfort, reassurance, grounding in their present reality.

Jim quickly took off Bones’ blue shirt, leaving him in his soft black t-shirt. He tangled their fingers together and squeezed hard. “Bones,” he said softly, his heart breaking at the misery he saw on Bones’ face. 

He looked deeply into Bones’ tear filled anguished eyes and pushed him gently down on the bed and pulled the comforter over him. Bones’ hand curled more tightly around Jim’s calloused one. His stomach in knots at seeing Bones in such obvious distress, Jim took a couple of deep breaths, trying to regain some semblance of calm in order to help Bones.

McCoy squeezed his hand even harder, anchoring himself to Jim. It broke Jim’s heart to see one of the strongest men he knew falling apart. He wanted nothing more than to take Bones’ panic away. Seeing him like this was one of the few things in the universe Jim couldn’t stand.

Bones’ breathing was returning to normal, and his shivering had stopped. The panic attack seemed to be over.

Bones looked up out of wide hazel eyes. “Sorry, I’m so sorry, Jim. Damn it! I don’t know what happened,” Bones murmured, face pink, his eyes closed in embarrassment. “I’m a Doctor, I shouldn’t have fallen apart like that, but all of a sudden I just felt terrified, scared that something else might happen to you.” He shook his head. “It just swept over me like a tide, the darkness, the abyss looming in front of me without you. I’ve almost lost you so many times, Jim, and the one time I did lose you, it almost killed me.” Bones gnawed at his trembling bottom lip.

Jim bent and pressed his lips to Bone’ skin, to each freckle on his cheeks and nose, and where both dimples hid. “No, baby. Don’t apologize. You never have to apologize to me for your feelings. I’m sorry I sprang the news about the section 31 mission on you without warning. I should have known better.”

Jim began to card his fingers through the thick dark hair, continuing to speak softly to Bones. “It’s all right, Bones. You’re okay now.” Jim’s gaze was steady on his, willing him to believe it.

Leonard shook his head. “I really thought I was over it, Jim, over what Marcus did, over what Khan did, over your death. I thought I’d dealt with it way back then. I thought if I didn’t talk about it, I could handle it. But with Krall’s rampage, him trying to kill you, it brought it all back. Another crazy revenge driven psychopath.” He turned his head into the pillow and wouldn’t look at Jim, embarrassed by his loss of control, by his panic attack. It had all come rushing back to him, the total devastation he’d felt at seeing Jim dead in that body bag. The anguish sweeping over him like a tide at the knowledge that he had weeks, months, years, decades, of life to endure without his Jim. His medical license, his Hippocratic oath, his career, his commission, his own life had meant nothing, not a god damned thing without Jim.

“Guess I was dead wrong,” he sighed sorrowfully. “I haven’t dealt with it at all, I just shoved it deep into my head where it wouldn’t see the light of day and hurt me again. I’m so sorry, Jimmy.” Never letting go of Jim’s hand, he pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed beside Jim, putting his head in his hands. 

“Bones, no! You don’t need to apologize, not for any of it; not for how deeply hurt you were about something you had no control over. But we’re going to fix this, we are, you’ll see. Tonight we’re having a meeting with the Command team. We’re going to figure out a way to flush those guys out and get rid of them once and for all. And, Bones,” Jim’s looked down into the hazel eyes still blurry with misery and shame. He gave him a pained twisted smile. “Looks like I’m not the only one who needs to talk to Dr. Becket. Tomorrow you’re going to make an appointment to see him too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Men of Shadows**

  
**Chapter 7**   
**“People often believed they were safer in the light,**   
**thinking monsters only came out at night.**   
**But safety, like light, is a façade.”**   
**C.J. Roberts**

There was the Captain’s command tone in Jim’s voice, but there was also worry and entreaty in the electric blue eyes looking with love and concern into Bones’ hazel ones.

“Yeah, okay, Jim, it’s only fair after all. Physician heal thy self and all that shit.” He gave Jim a rueful smile, watching the relief that swept over his face. And why not? When everything was set and done, it had always been the two of them going through their hardest shit together. This wouldn’t be any different.

He looked at Jim, feeling as he always did when he allowed his eyes to linger on the face he loved so much, still a bit awestruck that they were together. _Lovesick, that’s what I am,_ Leonard thought, because even though he hated the idea of seeing Dr. Becket, there wasn’t a damn thing he wouldn’t do for Jim.

“Good man. We’ll make our appointment tomorrow morning. Bones...you’re sure it’ll be informal, right?” Jim looked at him uncertainly.

Leonard nodded. “It’ll be informal, this first time anyway. Stop worrying, Jim, Becket is top notch. It’ll be off book until he can determine if either of us needs formal PTSD counseling. He knows what this crew has been through, so he’ll be straight with us. I’ve routed all our surviving crew through him and his department for PTSD counseling assessment. Everyone who was Krall’s prisoner was screened first. He prioritized the crew right away, those who need it most have already started their mandated PTSD meds and therapy. I sent Spock the final list. Uhura’s in that first group, and so is Sulu...because of Ensign Syl,” he added softly, sadly.

“Good.” Jim swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Ensign Syl had been a particularly difficult loss, a courageous young officer gone far too soon. “I haven’t seen the list yet, but I’m sure Spock’s report is in that pile of padds on my desk. I’m happy you’ve been proactive with this for the crew, Bones, I’ve been very worried about them.”

“I know, Jim, the youngest crew needed fast intervention. But we all need it...except maybe for Spock,” he added, thoughtfully.

Jim shifted unhappily, frowning at the thought of yet another psych eval for himself. He hated them with a cold passionate hatred. Not a single one of the many Fleet therapists he’d seen since Tarsus had ever had a good enough to realize he’d bull-shitted his way through every session. In this situation he knew the eval was required in order to get his command back, so he would endure another psych assessment if he must.

“Yeah, well the entire crew will have to pass their evals before the Admirals let us get back on board our new ship, and that includes me, as the CMO. Trust me, I haven’t forgotten that small detail,” Leonard declared.

“And let’s face it, Bones, we’ll all need to be in top mental and physical shape to capture and arrest these Section 31 agents.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Leonard stood and patted down his tousled hair. “I better get back to work, Jim.”

“You sure you feel up to it, Bones?” Jim asked. His too blue eyes were filled with worry.

“Yeah, I’m okay, a little tired, but working is a good thing right now.”

“Yeah, for me too. I’m going to walk you back, but wait just a minute.”

Jim got on the comm to order the food for the Command crew briefing. For their evening “party” Jim ordered an assortment of Italian food, beer, soft drinks, and Italian cream cake for dessert. Everyone enjoyed good Italian food, even Spock, for whom Jim placed an order of Eggplant Parmesan which, Spock would deny ‘til his dying day, he loved.

There was a small family owned Italian restaurant just outside the main plaza he and Bones had discovered. They liked it so well they’d already eaten there a couple of times. The food was delicious, freshly made, cooked on order with nothing replicated. A large order like Jim’s would be most welcomed by the family who had reopened the restaurant after some extensive clean up and repairs. He made arrangements with the genial owner for everything to be beamed in at 8:00 p.m. YTT (Yorktown Time). Beaming in food cost a bit more, but it would be faster and safer for all concerned.

Once Bones was back inside the hospital under the eagle eyes of security, Jim made his way back to the main administration building. He had a back log of padds to get through, but the most important was the list of his crew starting their PTSD therapy with Dr. Becket’s team.

He knew Nyota and Sulu would be among the first to begin their counseling. They had been eye witnesses to Ensign Syl’s murder by Krall using the Abronath on her. Watching her body disintegrate before their eyes had been deeply traumatic, especially for Uhura who had counted Syl as a close friend.

Mindful of the deep trauma his crew had suffered, Jim would inform the command crew, including Hendorff, Christine, and Geoff, that anyone could refuse the mission without prejudice. If it was too soon for anyone who was starting PTSD counseling, he would excuse them. The choice of team members and how the mission was to be conducted, was entirely up to him and Spock. Admiral Paris had made that perfectly clear. Anyway, tonight there was only going to be brainstorming, discussing ways and means, and going over mission parameters.

Truth to tell Jim was deeply worried about Bones’ panic attack. Today had proved that even if it’d been more than three years since Jim’s warp wore death, the direct result of Marcus and Section 31’s involvement with Khan, it had left Bones deeply haunted and traumatized.

Bones’ deep devotion and love had brought Jim back from the dead, but to his shame, Jim had been blind to Bones’ deeply hidden trauma. To say that he’d hidden it well was a vast understatement. But no more! Bones was beautiful and wonderful, Jim’s rock, his foundation, his everything. Jim would rather die than have Bones endure any more pain.

Jim’s close call from his fight with Krall, had brought back all of Bones’ trauma about Jim’s death to the forefront. Before starting their five year mission, Jim had passed his mandated Fleet psychological evals with flying colors, mostly bullshitting his way through them and Bones had done the the same, by doing a stellar job of hiding his emotional and psychological pain.

Jim shook his head, exasperated at his own stupidity and blindness. When he thought of Bones’ trauma, keeping all his pain hidden for so long, he wanted to yell and kick things! But no more. It was way past time for both men to pull their heads out of their asses and bring their feelings about Jim’s death out into the open. It was going to be hard, but as his grandfather Tiberius used to tell him when little Jim had to go through something tough, “Jimmy, sometimes life gives you lemons and you’ve just gotta eat the damned things, sour though they may be.”

So eat those sour lemons they would. Jim grimaced at the prospect, but he took comfort in the fact that Bones has taken the initiative by suggesting counseling for both men. That alone told him Bones was finally ready to deal with his memories, that his own panic attack had scared Bones enough to seek therapy. 

Jim knew Bones was concerned about the future of Jim’s Command. Now after Krall, neither man could afford to leave their issues unresolved. Jim, because he was Captain of Starfleet’s flagship, responsible for every inch of the ship as well as every being who flew on her, and Bones because he was the CMO of said ship, and had the responsibility for the health and welfare of every being on board.

Jim sighed; time to put aside his introspection and get back to work. He plowed steadily through his reports and tasks: his new ship’s specs, the Admiralty’s briefings, Media requests, Scotty’s updates, Yorktown’s repairs list, approval of leave rotation, PTSD counseling lists, crew replacement needs. At this last one Jim paused and swallowed hard, remembering every face of the beings who had served with him and who were now gone. He put his face in his shaking hands, taking deep calming breaths, grief and anguish overcoming him once more. He counted his breaths like Leonard had taught him, willing his anguish away. This inrush of grief had happened several times now; these sudden reminders of the loss of his ship and crew gutted him every time. One more sign he needed Dr. Becket’s PTSD counseling.

The thought that chased around in his brain, that he refused to confront because it was too horrible to think about was one of those dead crew could have been Bones. The hours when he hadn’t known whether Bones was alive or dead had been the worst of his life. The only way he’d dealt with his raging anxiety was to compartmentalize it, to put it out of his head while he and Pavel did their best to find his missing crew. The relief of having Bones beamed in to the _Franklin_ by Scotty, safe, whole, and royally pissed off, had been overwhelming!

He wondered what Bones would say if he ordered him to stand down from this mission, told him that it was too dangerous, that Section 31 only wanted Bones and no one else, that he was going to sit out the mission for his own safety. Jim shuddered inwardly at the thought of Bones’ reaction. His sarcastic, smart, brilliant Bones would throw a loud, furious, hissy fit, and tear Jim a new one. Jim sighed. So yeah, Bones would most certainly have to be in on the section 31 mission team regardless of how Jim felt about it.

Jim worked methodically and quickly through his tasks, looked at the wall chronometer and saw the time. Shit! He was late to pick up Bones. He flipped open his comm to call Hendorff. He’d make sure Bones stayed put until he got there.

“Hendorff here.”

“Walter, this is the Captain. Is Doctor McCoy in his office?”

“Yes, Sir. He’s still working in there.”

“Make sure he doesn’t leave, Walter. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Jim closed all his working padds and walked quickly out of his office to the front door where he met Spock who was also leaving. “Walk with me, Spock. I’m going to pick up Bones.”

Spock easily kept up with Jim’s long stride as he hurried to the hospital.

“I assembled the team, Captain. All will be present at our _Enterprise_ festivities,” Spock said, his voice putting air quotes around the word. Technically there was nothing abnormal to hear, nothing to hide about their crew get together.

“Good, Spock, thank you.”

They entered the hospital foyer and once again their IDs were carefully scrutinized. They took the lift up to Bones’ office and Lt. Hendorff greeted them at Bones’ office door. He saluted and motioned inside. “He’s still working, Captain.”

Jim gave a soft chuckle. “Of course he is. Thanks, Lieutenant. I’ll see you tonight at the festivities.”

“Aye, Sir.” Hendorff started to walk away, then pivoted around. “Captain, Mr. Spock. If I may, Sirs.”

“Of course, Walter. What is it?”

“I’m real worried about Ensign Matteo, Captain. You know he’s the youngest in my department. Just turned 20, fresh out of the Academy, graduated early with stellar grades and great recommendations.”

Jim searched his memory and nodded. He remembered the very young, very enthusiastic security Ensign they’d picked up on their last crew rotation. Ensign Matteo had been thrilled with his coveted assignment to the famed _Enterprise_. He’d repeat that to anyone who would listen, including Jim. It had made Jim smile, remembering Chekov when he’d first come on board.

“You know that Ensign Laren was killed, Sir.”

Jim, his face stoic, nodded again.

“He was Matteo’s best friend, Captain. They were as close as anything. He’s not dealing well with his loss at all. This morning at roll call I could see he’d been crying.” Hendorff sighed. “He’s taking it real hard, Captain. You know how happy and enthusiastic Matteo was all the time. All that energy and enthusiasm is gone. He’s grieving, Captain, and far from home. He’s just a kid, away from his family, especially his mom who would provide comfort.”

“Spock,” Jim ordered quickly. “Move Matteo to the first group that’s going to receive PTSD counseling.”

“Yes, Captain.” Spock got out his padd and did so.

Hendorff’s stiff posture relaxed. “Thank you, Captain. Matteo is the baby Ensign in my department.” He smiled brokenly. “We all keep an eye on him, unobtrusively, of course. He’d be mad otherwise.”

“Of course he would be. But you keep doing what you’re doing, Walter. Keeping an eye out and taking care of your people. That’s a sign of a good commander. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.”

“Aye, Captain.” Hendorff’s face lightened, obviously pleased at Jim’s compliment. “Well I better get back to my rounds now. See you this evening, Sir.”

“The Doctor will be leaving with us, Lieutenant,” Jim said and dismissed him.

Bones was at his desk fingers swiping furiously at his padd. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. “Spock, what are you doing here?”

“Good evening, Doctor. The Captain and I had some last minute details to discuss about our evening “festivities.” I will leave you now, Captain, Doctor. I and Lt. Uhura will be with you at 1900 hours.”

Jim nodded and Leonard waved goodbye with a languid hand, his attention already back on his work.

“Are you ready to go, Bones?”

“Yeah, haven’t finished yet but nothin’ I’ve got left is urgent.”

“Before I forget, Bones. I have to update you on Ensign Matteo.” He told Bones what Hendorff had told him and about Spock adding him to the first PTSD counseling group.

“Good thing Hendorff caught that. He’s a good man, Jim. He’s turned out to be a great officer. You were right about him, making him Chief of Security was a good call.” He sighed. “Some of these kids are so damn young, Jim. They came on board as replacement crew and haven’t had enough time on duty to become seasoned crew members. I’ll try to get the youngest ones into counseling first.”

“That’s a good idea, Bones.

They stepped out into Yorktown’s artificial dusk which mimicked Terran evenings. The plaza was already crowded with pedestrian foot traffic. Alpha shift was leaving work, beta shift was coming on, department stores were closing, shoppers were going home, restaurants and bars were opening for dinner and drinks, and people were just out walking enjoying the evening. The artificial turf under their booted feet was pliable and springy, always green, always clean.

Jim, hyper alert since they were out in the open and in a crowd, eyed anyone who came too close. He kept near to Bones, leaving very little space between their bodies.

Bones stopped suddenly. “Jim,” he whispered, turning his body toward Jim. “Don’t look around, but I think that’s one of the section 31 agents over by the red awning of the fast food place. I recognize him. He’s just standing there trying to hide,” he murmured under his breath. “Smile, Jim. Act natural.”

Jim flashed a big smile at Leonard and stopped. He swiftly bent down as if to tie his boot, and risked a quick glance at the red awning. There was a man standing there, partially hidden behind the thin awning pole. He was standing casually, dressed in civilian clothing, looking around nonchalantly, as if waiting for his order. From what Jim could see of him, he was human, tall, thin, brown haired, nondescript. Jim straightened up and grabbing Bones’ wrist, tried to make his way to the front of the restaurant. He and Bones were jostled by the surrounding crowd as they pushed through to the front of the fast food queue.

“Sorry, Sorry,” Jim muttered as they jostled the people in the queue who turned annoyed glances at them.

In the middle of the queue behind a very tall Betazed, Jim lost sight of the man for a moment. He heard Bones mutter, “Damn it, Jim, he’s gone!”

He had disappeared and there was no way to even figure out which way he’d gone. Jim grabbed Bones by the bicep and pulled him away from the crowd back to the walkway. He turned his body to face Bones, flipped open his communicator. “Kirk to Lt. Hendorff,” he said softly.

“Hendorff here, Captain.”

“Walter, I know you’re off duty, and I know I’ll see you later, but I have a job for you first.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Bones and I are at Scooties, that fast food place in the Main Plaza. I need you to access the security cameras in that area from,” he looked at the chronometer, “1815 hours to 1845 hours. Thirty minutes total elapsed time. There was a man hiding behind one of the Scottie awning poles, Bones says he’s one of the men who accosted him at the party. He was waiting for us, waiting for Bones to leave the hospital. I’m sending a detailed description to your padd.” Jim quickly sent it. “You should be able to identify him on the holos from my description. Make sure you access all the cameras in the surrounding area, Walter. If you can have them by party time it’d be great, but that might be pushing it. Do the best you can, but if you don’t finish, put one of your best officers on it. I want you to be at the party on time.”

“Aye, Sir. I’ll get on it right away.”

“Okay.” Jim looked triumphantly at Bones. “No way to evade all the cameras around here, Bones! And no shadows to hide behind either.”

“How did he even know we were coming this way?”

“I don’t think he did. He just waited here, but I bet the other agent was hiding outside the hospital watching to see which way we were going to walk home and let this one know.” 

Bones looked at him visibly angry. “What the hell, Jim!”

Jim nodded. “See why you can’t go anywhere unescorted now? They’re waiting to catch you unawares, Bones, and they’re not going to stop until they have you.”

“Yeah. I get it. Let’s go home and figure out a way to catch these bastards.”

They walked rapidly to the apartment complex. Once inside the lobby door, Jim quickly updated Lt. Warwick on what had happened. The Lieutenant pulled his comm out immediately. “I’m adding an officer to your security detail, Doctor. He’ll accompany you where ever you go. I’ll also update Admiral Paris. She asked me to keep her informed.”

Jim handed him one of his office padds. “Here is the list of IDs, comm codes, rank information, and photos of everyone who’s coming tonight, Lieutenant. Lt. Hendorff, my security chief,” Jim pointed to Handorff’s picture, “is also coming. Please touch base with him about your orders.”

“Aye, Sir. Will do.”

“Stay sharp, Lieutenant, these guys mean business.”

“I will, Sir.” His comm buzzed. “Excuse me, Captain. It’s Commander Ran.”

“Go ahead, Lieutenant. We’ll be upstairs getting ready for the party.”

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Finnegancat for the idea.


End file.
